


Unwilling

by MaryLouLeach



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Greg, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF John, Child Abuse, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, FIRST TIME GOING INTO HEAT, Forced Bonding, Forced Heat, Horseback Riding, JOHN IS A HEALER AND A SOLDIER, Kidnapping, Kings & Queens, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, MORIARTY IS A SCHEMING ASSHOLE, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega John, Omega Verse, POSSESIVE MYCROFT, Past Drug Use, Possesive Sherlock, Pregnancy, Protective Greg, Protective Sherlock, SHERLOCK IS A BRATTY SPOILED PRINCE, Sexual Slavery, Sherlock is a Prince, Slavery, Swordfighting, War, au sherlock, domestic abuse, heat - Freeform, princelock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is the only Omega in his family, so when his father is faced with losing his only Alpha heir he instead offers up John as a suitable replacement. Sherlock is posh prince the youngest of three Alpha brothers he has no responsibility, and yearns for freedom from his royal duties. Boring. He makes a deal with his brother Mycroft that he will track down the runaway Omega and bring him back to be gifted to the Moran family thus averting war over some insult. Simple, however he never planned on falling in love with the young Omega. When the time comes will he be able to leave John to be force bonded to Moran, or will he risk war and take the Omega as his own? Meanwhile Mycroft is being forced to Marry a cousin of the Moran family, but his heart belongs to another. It's his job to produce an heir. How can he do this when is in love with another Alpha? However if Sherlock were to take an Omega and produce an heir the middle brother would be free of obligation. A Johnlock AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first try at Princelock i would love to thank my Beta Tishbing for all her input and being my lovely muse! <3 I hope you like it. And no worries I'm tying up some of the other stories. This one just wouldn't stop nagging at my mind. So here we are another Omegaverse story!

John entered his family’s manor, calling out into what felt like an abandoned home. There hadn’t been anyone stirring in the village and even the doors were unguarded. He called out for his sister, his anxiety heightened. The Omega soldier clutched the letter he had received stating his sister was on death’s bed.

“My Lord, this doesn't feel right.” Sir William Murray looked around suspiciously, his hand on the hilt of his sword. “I can’t smell anything. The place reeks of cinnamon and lavender. It’s giving me a headache.”

“I agree.” Sir Stanford stood to John’s right. The main foyer was dimly lit and John shook his head.

“This is my childhood home. Perhaps the illness has spread. It's a good thing we brought many herbs with us. Perhaps we should quarantine the estate completely.”

“We don’t know what we are dealing with.” Sir William kept to the blond Lord’s left.

“Harry!” John called. “Father?” Then for the old house servant a beta that had always been there to greet him when he visited as a child. “Himmel!”

He ignored his guard's/friend's apprehension and continued up the stone steps to where he knew his sister’s chambers were. Fearful he would find her already dead he didn’t even knock, instead flinging open her heavy oak door.

He didn’t find his Alpha sister lying in her bed or on the floor. Instead, she was standing near the bed. The scent in this room hit John like heavy bricks. There was a young Omega with dark long hair disheveled. She was weeping, holding her torn clothes to her. John’s sister was nearly naked herself.

“John-” she swallowed.

The healer in the Omega jumped to attention and he quickly went to the distraught Omega. She looked familiar. She clung to him with heavy tears sobbing and shaking.

“She’s been like this for three days. Since-we.” Harry at least had the sense to blush.

John could see the bleeding newly formed bond mark on the Omega’s bruised neck.

“Did you clean this?” John demanded looking back at his sister.

“I-it was unexpected John. I thought if I could just-that she would submit. I didn’t mean to hurt her-I can’t-”

“Harry!” John growled at his elder sibling, taking out an ointment for some of the deeper bite marks. The blond Omega was glad he thought to bring his medical satchel. How could his sister be so foolish? “Focus. You need to clean that bond mark properly or it will become infected.”

“She won't let me close to her. I-she was so flirty I thought-I didn’t realize-” Harry looked pathetically lost, her lips had blood dried around the edges. She hadn’t washed yet and looked half starved. John’s stomach turned slightly realizing he had arrived just in time for the shared heat to have ended.

“Harry, what did you do?” John gasped, turning from the bruised young Omega. He was sitting on the edge of his sister’s bed. The girl, he knew her and like a stone his heart sank into his gut. He knew this dark haired female because the last he had seen her was at a ball that he had been forced to attend.

She was of royal blood. A rather forbidding duke's cousin. Noble blood wouldn’t lower itself to be with a Watson. Father didn’t have much wealth thanks to grandmother.

“She’s mine!” Harry hissed when John turned to his sister. “I’ve bonded with her.”

“You’ve forced her Harry. When her family finds out- does father know?” John swallowed back the rising bile, this was bad. This was really bad, there had to be a way to fix this. The bond was new. He had heard of newly formed bonds being broken with little to no harm to the Omega. Alphas rarely felt much when it came to a bond. They were the stronger of the two. They sometimes lost weight and perhaps some sleep but nothing more.

Where was father? How could he let this happen? He usually had a very tight leash on Harry. Impetuous Harry, impetuous and well meaning. This wasn’t like Harry to just take without a thought. It wasn’t like her to force an Omega. No! She would never come up with anything like this on her own.

John’s head started to ache and his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. The bruised Omega was holding tight to his arm whimpering and sobbing for him to help her.

The blond soldier needed to clear his head, needed to speak to his guards. Where had they gone? They were just behind him before he entered his sister’s room.

“Yes, of course I know, foolish boy. Who do you think would suggest writing you such a letter?”  John jumped, hearing his father’s deep growl. The older Alpha, stood at the same height of John’s foolish sister. Ian Watson had cold blue eyes and kept his straw colored hair in a low ponytail. Gray was starting to fade his neatly cut beard and mustache, peppering his head just barely. He carried no weapon, expecting someone else to do his dirty work, but John knew the weight of his father’s fists. The man was muscle and had an accurate left hook.

Rumors around the estate painted his father as a deadly swordsman as well, but John Watson was no child. He had trained with the best and he wasn't going to go without a fight. Perhaps he would show father just how heavy and accurate his own fists were.

So the youngest Watson glared at his father who wore no royal robes only simple leather pants and a gray tunic. So casual in his attire John felt insulted once more by the lack of appreciation his own father had towards John skill at defending himself.

The young Omega at his side whimpered, clinging tighter to John. Harry quickly pulled the beaten Omega towards her, growling towards her father and the three other Alpha’s at his side.

Lord Ian Watson signaled for the men to move towards John who had stupidly laid his sword down next to the bed when he started treating the injured girl.

“John, don’t fight them.” Harry pleaded taking her Omega to the farther corner. “I’m sorry John. I am so sorry.”

“Harry?” John was on his feet ready to fight. “Harry what have you done?” John demanded turning back to his father, “What has he made you do?”

“Stupid girl. Taking something that wasn’t hers. The Moran’s wanted her life but I offered them an Omega to replace the cousin that your sister stole. That empty headed little bitch was promised to a royal prince. So the king sanctioned that your stupid horny sister be executed. However the bond was made and that would mean that Moran’s dear cousin would be sentenced to death as well. So a trade was made. The King’s son gets that one’s twin, and Moran gets you. I had to give up some horses and pay a hefty fine but at least the Watson name survives. “

“I am not livestock! I am not yours to give-” John growled trying to buy time. He needed to stay calm. There were no exits. The window was blocked by a large Alpha as was the door and his father stood smirking in the middle of the bedchamber.

“Of course, I had to make it look like you were willing. So your grandmother will not know until you’ve been successfully bonded. She can’t even break that, the old bitch. It’s unnatural for an Omega to be alive after her mate has been dispatched but still she holds on to life as stubborn as ever. Well, I have you now, she can’t protect you. You will at least bring us some wealth. Your children will be Royalty, John. Don’t look so angry. And if you think your men will help we’ve taken them out with ease. Don’t worry, Omega’s of prime breeding age like them will just sweeten the deal. I‘m sure Duke Moran would have a place for them in his court or a brothel.”

“They are knights that serve-”

“Your grandmother’s name has no value here! It has no value to these people! Too long that Omega bitch has paraded her Omega guards around like true soldiers. Well, they’ll learn their place just as you will learn yours. On your back and as breeding stock. Go on, try not to damage his face. Moran wants him fresh.”

John made a break for the door knowing it was futile, he broke someone’s arm and ducked under a lunging oaf, making it to the dimly lit hall. He felt a pinch to the back of his neck, the blond Omega pulled the sharp dart embedded in his skin. His glazing eyes focused on his sister’s apologetic face.

She held the small wooden cylinder that was her weapon of choice. “Sorry John. Just don’t fight it. Just stop fighting.”

  
“No.” John whispered before falling into the darkness that came up to greet him, the sounds of whimpering echoing in his ears.


	2. Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Holmes Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the wonderful reviews, I'll have a few more chapters up in a few days!!!! enjoy!

Sherlock ignored the drumming in his head but before long it grew too loud and started to sound like a pounding at the door. He huffed, smacking his dried lips. “Everyone OUT! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES BY ORDER OF THE KING!”

“Oh FUCK OFF!” Sherlock growled, turning over into the warm body nearest him. Well, there were several warm bodies on the large bed. The smell of sex and drugs still hung heavy in the air.

The dazed Alphas, Omegas and Betas in the room started to scatter and scramble off the bed as more of the palace guards in heavy armor entered into the room and the acrid smell of smoke filled the air.

“Mycroft?” Sherlock snapped as a heavy blast of cold water was dumped over his pounding head.

“Now that I have your attention, Father wishes a word.”

“Dammit, My. Did you really have to light the place on fire?” Sherrinford coughed, waving a hand in front of his face.  “Oh, Locky, come on.” Sherrinford pushed his red cape over his broad shoulders, his auburn hair remaining perfectly combed back and his black doublet sculpting the tall lean Alpha’s naturally strong and muscular physique. His middle brother, also a gray-eyed Alpha, wearing the same clothing but preferring the gray velvet and red cape over black. His own Auburn curls disheveled from the many times fingers had combed through the thick strands out of sheer frustration.

Both brother’s pulled their growling youngest sibling up from the stained silken red and black brothel sheets.

“Best to see this place burned and make a point.”

“That being?” Sherrinford coughed pulling his youngest brother towards the door, a sex stained sheet covering his youngest brother’s naked form.

“Now, the other brothels in this city will know not to entertain this wayward prince in any of their rooms or be burned to the ground in such a way without reprisals.”

Once outside Sherrinford laughed and coughed, squinting into the bright midday sun. “You are always thinking ahead, brother. The gods would have favored our house had they made you instead of me the next in line to be king.“ Sherrinford waved a carriage forward.

He glanced at his younger brothers briefly. Mycroft was watching his bodyguard closely. The gray haired Alpha was ordering his men to escort the whores from the brothel. He had the owner in cuffs and on his knees watching his beloved house of ill repute burn before his eyes.  

“When I am King my wife will provide all needed heirs.” Sherrinford pulled open the dark carriage’s heavy doors. “And you, my brothers, will be given the freedoms you deserve.” Mycroft helped lift his groggy youngest brother into the carriage, his eyes met the knowing grin of his elder brother’s and the Alpha couldn’t help but blush.

“Now let’s get this obstinate pup cleaned up and returned to the palace before father has returned from his trip." The eldest brother laughed, sniffing the air. “We may just need to soak the boy for an hour or so to get the stink of whore and whatever drug that still lingers in his system.”

“More like a month.” Mycroft sighed, climbing into the carriage behind his brothers. He shot another quick glance towards the head of their palace guards. Lestrade gave a short nod of acknowledgement, his eyes followed the carriage as it left the city. He handed the cuffed man over to one of his trusted men. “Free him after he is whipped for disobeying the Prince’s order. “

Lestrade snapped for his horse to be brought to him and it was. The gray haired Alpha pushed his horse to follow close behind the Princes’ dark carriage.

~0~

“I will have him brought before me!” The king growled “Where is my insolent-”

“Father! Please.” Sherrinford opened his arms entering the throne room. The older Holmes brother bowed before his father and raised himself to embrace the King in his dark black fur vest, his cool gray eyes narrowing behind his elder son. “He is around. It’s been a long winter! We’ve missed you here at the palace. How fares the Northern lands?”

“Cold and without interest. Yet, a politician I must be. And our friends in the North are still that. Friends. After that embarrassment your brother caused me at the banquet a few months back-”

“Ah, it was only a trick. A boys prank. You know Sherlock meant no harm or insult. You know how he is when he is bored. Besides, the Duke’s cousin was a Beta and he presented himself to any Alpha with eyes. Sherlock just happened to be inebriated by the celebration-”

“He had an Orgy in my bloody war room! With two Alphas, that Beta and the Prince of the  Easterner lands. A fucking Easterner! An embarrassment.”

“No father.” Sherrinford patted the graying King’s shoulder, motioning for a servant to bring jug of wine, quickly placing a gold chalice in his father’s many ringed hand. “The embarrassment would have been on us had Sherlock been the one taking the knot rather than giving.”

His father smirked, his dark beard dripping with wine. “Indeed. You have a way of looking at things, my son. The many men at court would seek the counsel of such a man whose youngest son made bitches of theirs.”

“That’s the way to think of it father. Now, let us drink more before we think of such boring things. You have returned so now we drink!” Sherrinford maneuvered his father to sit on the gold throne.

The great hall was a bustle with servants rushing to set the long table. “You’ve returned early, father.”

The King rubbed his temples. “Yes. well there is a matter I must attend. Where is your brother, Mycroft? There is something I must speak to him about.”

“He should be joining us shortly.” Sherrinford winced, inwardly guessing just what father was going to ask/order of his brother. Mycroft wouldn’t give objection. He never did. The middle Alpha brother was always one to do as he was told.

“How fares Eira, your wife? Any sign of labor?” Sherrinford snapped back to the problem at hand. He needed to keep father calm. He had learned early on that when father was provoked the man had heavy fists and the eldest brother would not see his brothers fall victim to father’s foul temper.  

“Father, it is too early. She is near. The healer says she is close. She has been under the weather of late. Completely natural the healer tells us. “

“Birthing is hard on the mother. I know yours expired only after giving me three sons but the pups she lost between. Weak. However, I hoped yours would at least give you two before showing signs of expiration. No matter. When she passes we shall find you another conquest.”

Sherrinford held back a feral growl, his body tensed and he clutched the chalice in his hand taking no drink. Mycroft, ever the diplomat, chose that time to enter into the throne room Sherlock trailing slowly behind him.

“Father. You honor us with such a quick return.” Mycroft bowed, taking his place at the hastily set table. Sherlock, however, took his time mumbling something about the brightness of the room.

“Have Mrs. Hudson ready the hall and finest silver. You shall hunt with me today. Sherrinford, we need a great feast tonight. We will have that pompous Cousin of mine Moran and his idiot son coming here. It seems that they have grievances we must hear. I will need all of my sons there.“ The King filled his glass once more. “All of you!”

Sherlock was leaning back in his chair nodding off, his dark curls still wet from the forced dunking in bath water Mycroft had forced him into.

He wore a silk purple shirt untucked and his usual black leather leggings. ”Piss off.”

“What was that, boy?” The king was on his feet. Both Mycroft and Sherrinford jumped up to keep father from reaching across the long oak table and punching his youngest son.

“Father, he said he would be there. We all will.” Mycroft snapped his fingers and servant carried over a filled jug of wine.

“Father, let us ready for the hunt!” Sherrinford glared at his younger brother, the stubborn little pup was leaning back in his chair rolling his eyes.

Sherrinford was glad to distract the king from his usual demands that would surely upset his middle brother. Father would insist that Mycroft find an Omega one that would ensure more pups with the Holmes name.

Sherrinford wanted to keep his brothers safe. Once he was King he would make Mycroft his advisor and allow him to mate and bond with whomever he pleased. As for Sherlock, the boy needed some direction and all he lived for was antagonizing the king.

As for father, Sherrinford had formed a plan for him and it would look like an accident. He would never let on. If he failed, he needed both his brothers to be safe from any persecution. And none would ever suspect foul play from him. After all he was father’s favorite. .

Looking at the young Sherlock, he worried for the health of both his brothers physically and mentally. This hunting trip could prove profitable and then he and his wife would be free of father’s constant terriony and bouts of violence.

Sherrinford wanted his impending pup to know none of his father’s violence or cruelty.

~0~

Sherlock glared openly at his father. The Alpha was boring and an idiot. It was insulting to think they came from the same genes. The man only thought of his knott and hunting. He knew nothing more than that. Negotiating was done more often than not with his fists watching Sherrinford try to keep the man complacent was disgusting. They were Alphas! Why did none openly challenge the cur?

Sherlock was happy to take pleasure when he wished it, to take drink when he thirsted, to dominate any hole, Alpha, Beta or Omega. He preferred the Alphas over the Omegas and even a Beta could satisfy his cruel thrust. Omegas were not a challenge. They cried and whined and rolled over. It was disgusting. He hated clingy things such as they. He needed no mate. As the youngest son he would never be forced to marry and bond. Responsibility was non-existent. Why must he wear so many clothes and be made to stand in this boorish man’s presence? He had better things to do, a project he wished to work on.

He despised interruptions to his non-schedule. He needed a fix. Perhaps some snuff or liquid injection and some concoctions of both could keep father’s visit tolerable.

After Father and Ford were gone from him he stood to take leave only to have Mycroft jerk him back by his collar. “You tempt his fists too much brother!” Mycroft hissed, squeezing the back of his younger brother’s neck.

“I refuse to bow and cower like a submissive bitch. I will not lick his feet and feign interest in his boorish endeavours. He speaks politics. What does such a man know of them? We all know he wishes your presence for counsel. He’s an idiot. He wants us there to flaunt his fortunes in having Alpha sons. As if that were some blessing. It's chance and chance alone. What will he do if Sherrinford has an Omega first born?”

“Don’t!” Mycroft snapped shaking his brother. “Don’t say that ever!”

Sherlock regretted his words, his sister- in law was a petite thing. She was an Omega princess from far lands and she was gifted to Sherrinford who, like a dutiful son, did not refuse the Omega. He could not find any objections to her. Father had slain her family and taken her as a prize for Ford.

Sherlock wondered how she could be so submissive to her fate but her quiet ways and fragile appearance made it difficult to feel anything but pity for her. However, she never spoke an ill word to the youngest prince. Instead, she had come this morning with a headache remedy, waddling into his bedchamber where he had wrapped himself with a silk white sheet and refused to dress. Declaring he would greet father wearing a sheet alone.

Both brothers had been so preoccupied with their argument that neither heard the light steps of Princess Eira. She had knocked timidly then entered, her swollen belly a burden on her small frame.

Her long blond hair was in loose braid falling over her swelling breasts. She wore a purple long sleeved gown spun of warm velvet and cottons, a shawl of light silk hung over her fragile shoulders.

Her scent was sweet like apples and roses. Both Male Alphas halted in their arguments, their kin scent mixing with her delicate scent of pregnancy and Omega. Sherlock, again, wondered why anyone would wish such a burden, a fragile thing that looked ready to break.

“My excuses mein bruders.” Her accent was still strong and her choice of words always so foreign but neither could correct her. She nervously spoke then. “For you Shurlock. For head hurt.”  A servant entered behind her carrying tea. “My excuses. I mean for headache und stomach.”

Her nervous smile brought both Alphas out of their daze. Mycroft nodded and Sherlock managed a “Thank you.” He never understood why she would care for any of them. She should hate them for what their father had done to her family her lands.

He said nothing more to her as she hastily left with the aid of a handmaid. Sherlock sniffed cautiously at the tea. “She probably poisoned it.” He grumbled.

“Oh, shut up. Drink it or not but do not let her see you tossing it. Sherrinford would be most unhappy if you upset his mate. Now get dressed! Father has arrived!”

Sherlock pulled out of his thoughts, wondering why he did as his brother instructed, discarded the tea without her notice.

~0~

“It seems the hunting party has been cut short!” Sherrinford growled as they were met in the great hall by a messenger of Lord Moran.

“What is this insult!” The King placed a hand over the heavy hilt of his sword. “Speak!” He growled at the young Beta holding out a parchment sealed with the wax of Moran.

The King snatched it from the useless thing and read it quickly. “Sherrinford, have my sons in the counsel room. Our guest will be here any minute. It seems he will not stay for any festivities. Fine with me. The less we endure the better.”

Sherrinford nodded and hurried to find Mycroft and Sherlock. He disliked their territory being breached by lesser Alphas. And whispered to one of the hall servants to inform Eira’s handmaiden that the Princess is to stay in her room.

~0~

“Cousin, you gave permission to my son to take his prize and-”

Moran was a tall blond man with his hair cut short to his scalp, an ugly scar marring his already harsh features. Cold blue eyes nervously swept the room. This put all Alphas on edge. Their cousins that kept to the border of their lands were known for their fearlessness and cruelty. To see Duke Moran nervous was never a good sign.

“And you let the little bitch slip out of your hands!” The King roared, causing those in the room including Sherlock to step back from the offending man. “I should kill your boy myself! And all those who failed!”

“Father, what’s this about?” Sherrinford chanced the question.

“The Watson daughter took the prize that was to be gifted to Mycroft and damaged her as well as bonded. I was going to order the offending Alpha executed, however, it would cause the bonded Omega to expire. Which, normally,  I would have no concern with. Except she is a twin and it would cause her twin to expire. Then, our cousin here, would be at a loss times two. Omegas. Such weak things. I have made arrangements for another to take Clara’s place. Mycroft will take the twin, the male Omega James. And I would allow Moran’s son to have Watson’s tribute, his Omega son as well as a hefty fine. However, the boy has managed to escape.”

“What matter is it then. Let the Morans deal with it and we wash our hands of it. The contract broken.” Sherrinford growled. “As if we need their taint in our blood line!”

Moran growled angrily. “Still your tongue pup! Before I take it from you!”

“Silence!” The King roared. “I would agree with my eldest. However, the-”

“Watson? His children-their grandmother.” Mycroft felt sick. “What have you done, father? You’ve killed us all.” He whispered.

“What?” Sherlock was suddenly curious. Mycroft never looked ready to be sick unless he had too much to eat.

“It was supposed to look like he was willing. That way she would have no objections by her law or ours. The treaty would remain. And what could she do if the bond had already formed. She wouldn’t dare break it. So war would not be a risk. Well, that was how it was supposed to play out. And then we would finally have her lands! But this! THIS FOOL’s offspring!”

“Father?” Sherrinford frowned.

“The Queen of the South, the Belladonna! “ Mycroft hissed.

Sherrinford felt sick, “She would dispatch us all! You fools!”

“Silence boy!” the King snapped. “I will not be spoken to thus! We will find the Omega and see that he bonded to Sebastian. This will be done!”

“If he reaches his lands, father, we will be at war.  Our people slaughtered. She is feared so much so that our Allies will gladly give us over and take her banner!” Mycroft ran a hand over his face. He would have never agreed to such a plan it was too risky and dishonorable.

“This is why I will send my sons away to track the Omega or prepare for war!”

“He has a head start.” Sherlock pointed out in a bored tone.

“Sebastian will find him. But help would be useful, perhaps your youngest son, the renown tracker can finally be of use.” Their cousin glared at Sherlock.

“Go! Sherlock! And do not fail.” The king growled.

“Sherlock, this isn’t an easy task. You cannot fail. “ Mycroft growled. “Leave now and I will be behind you.”

Sherrinford predicted his youngest brother’s protest. “Don’t.” He snarled. “Do this for me, for Mycroft. If you fail here. The Belladonna Queen will have us all seen dead. At her sword. At the swords of our many enemies. “

 

"Mycroft will stay I have business for him. I trust your brother and Lestrade can find one Omega." Mycroft wanted to protest but their father held his hand up and waved his youngest son away. 

Sherlock read his brother’s fear and any complaints or cynical remarks were lost.


	3. emotion and scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Moriarty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many wonderful reviews!! Thank you all! and thanks to my lovely reviews. another chapter is on the way, this is where it starts to get interesting. Hang on to your hats folks. Here we go! The next chapter should be up as soon as I can get it proof read :)

Mycroft slipped away from his father, searching out his younger brother and finding him in the stables preparing his horse.

“Sherlock-” He started to speak. “Do as father wishes but do not for a second trust Moran or his men. This Alpha is of no matter to us, other than a means to an end. We both know you are an expert tracker and somewhat of a genius when it comes to predicting the intentions and movements of others-”

“We both know you are leading up to something contrite. Just out with it and stop with the false flattery. I am not one of father’s weak Betas or part of his pathetic court.”

“Stay sober, you idiot. And trust Lestrade. He’s a good man-” Sherlock rolled his eyes in disgust, however he never had a chance to reply. To his surprise Sherrinford’s pregnant Omega quietly neared followed by her handmaid Anthena. The dark haired Alpha was a gift from Mycroft, her family was part of the Royal guard and had served to protect the Royal Holmes line for years. Anthena had been chosen especially to protect the quiet foreigner.

“Bruders.” TheOmega bowed her covered head, “I’ve come to see you off and wish you a safe journey.”  The pregnant Omega neared Sherlock holding out a carefully wrapped package. “You have yet to eat. I have, for you, asked Mrs. Hudson to make lunch and food. Here is some drink for the road.” She smiled. “I wish you safe journey.” She bowed, holding up the gifts. Sherlock awkwardly took them ignoring the lifted eyebrow of his pompous older brother.

“Eira, dear, you shouldn’t be leaving your room.” Mycroft glared toward Anthena, who quickly but gently took the younger woman’s arm.

The Omega jumped slightly her face pinched. “I didnt mean offense-”

“Please Eira, don’t listen to my brother. Mycroft is an idiot that thinks all Omegas should be seen and not heard. For this father pats him on the back and toasts his genius.”

“Sherlock, don’t be an ass. Your brother is merely commenting on the young Princess's health. Now get your lazy arse on that horse and lets go.” Lestrade’s gravely voice cut through any further conversation. The head of the guard was already mounting his horse in the stable.

Your majesty.” Lestrade gave the young auburn prince a nod of his head missing the deep blush from the older Holmes brother.

“Disgusting.” Sherlock growled, doing as he was instructed and not wishing to further delay to what was promising to be an uneventful trip.

How hard could it be to find one Omega?

Mycroft escorted the shy princess back to her chamber where she spent most of her days. He pitied the woman, so far away from her homeland and people. He wondered if she felt any sense of rage towards her situation or loathing towards all involved. If this were true she never showed it, instead she kept her eyes downcast and scarf securely wrapped around her head.

The two were stopped just inside the foyer by an Omega dressed in green robes, his head covered with a similar green silk scarf, it matched the green of his eyes. Mycroft thought the young Omega was much like a snake. The Alpha was sure to keep the young princess behind him he growled in warning and instantly the stranger bowed his head.

“Excuse me. I am so lost.“ The Omega stuttered. “My Uncle is speaking to the king and, well, Omegas aren’t usually allowed to be involved in such complicated dealings.”

“And you are?” Mycroft demanded.

“Moriarty, I am James Moriarty.“ Mycroft didn't reply. Instead, he rolled his eyes.

“Please excuse me.” Mycroft replied coolly, his voice and demeanor not reflecting his apology.  The auburn haired Alpha gave a stiff bow, taking the strangers hand and kissing the knuckles politely.  “I am Lord Mycroft Holmes and this is Princess Eira-”

James blushed taking a step back averting his eyes from the taller man, suddenly shy. “It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Holmes.” He gave a quick curtsy, and then his eyes fell on the pregnant Omega. Eira politely stepped forward and offered her greeting which was also a simple curtsy.

“Aren’t you just a beautiful thing.“ James took her hand “I’m sure you have business to discuss Lord Mycroft. It’s nice to meet another Omega in such an intimidating place. “Please, Princess can you show me around? Besides, as the Omega married to the heir to the throne, it is part of her duties. Or do you do it differently in the North?”

“She isn’t feeling-” Mycroft interjected, hating the idea that he was going to have to bond with this little snake. He hoped he could maybe just send the young boy to some monastery to live out his life gardening. The idea of spending a heat with the boy was revolting, not that he wasn't bad to look at. He had a handsome face but Mycroft would prefer a man over a boy just barely having known the blush of heat no more than a year.

**  
  
  
**

“Bruder. I can.” Eira smiled politely and Mycroft could see the hopeful gleam in her eyes and he realized that she was lonely, herself being the only Omega in such a place full of Betas and Alphas.

He left her to go find his father. It was best to get whatever it was he wanted over with. He didn't have time to feel his heart breaking for the things he knew he could never have. Not in this life maybe in the next.

**  
  
**

~o~

Sherrinford had spent dinner annoyed by his father and was happy his mate was no where near the dining room. That Omega father had brought was shyly making eyes at Mycroft. Poor kid had no idea that he was wasting his time.

As soon as he had a secure heir, Sherrinford would claim the throne and father would be sent to another estate, exiled or banished quietly. Ford resolved to annul any wedding his brother was to have with the match his father had secured. He would speak to Mycroft about putting off any bonding ceremony until after the baby. That way, avoiding a bond would leave the green eyed Omega from being tarnished. He would still be marriageable and maybe Ford would give him to some worthy Alpha in their court. However, not his brothers, no matter how willing the young Omega appeared.

The night was growing late and he wished to see his mate before he resigned to his bed, wishing that she shared a room. However, broaching such a subject was difficult. He found himself unable to converse with her.

He only felt guilt every time their eyes met, guilt at remembering how rough he had been towards her during their first heat spent together. She had been covered in bruises and bitemarks. They’d conceived on their first go. He hadn’t spent another heat with her since and he was sure to give her a separate room. Of course it was attached and anything she needed he would make it happen. However, she never asked for anything and whenever he brought her gifts she nervously accepted them.

He needed to be near her but she had made no move towards him and after the first intimacy they shared he promised himself he would let her make that first move. Hating how she had cried when father had brought her home and she had sobbed when a heat was forced on her by using drugs.

He went to his room. It was late. He wished to see her but maybe he would just check on her. Was she sleeping? He sometimes crept into her room while she slept and watched her at peace dreaming. The room fragrant with the soft scent of pregnancy and their bond. She was his.

He shut the door to his chambers wishing to undress, he heard a soft sigh behind him slipping his tunic from his body. The light was dim. He started for the bed, sniffing the air, the scent of Omega, his Omega.

He took a deep breath, approaching the bed like a predator would, unaware the door was opening to the connecting chamber.

It wasn’t until the figure under the dark quilt sat up that he could see something was completely off. He was staring into the dark green eyes of a purring Omega.

The gasp from the adjoining doors brought him up short, his eyes turning to the startled face of his mate, her hands over her mouth and eyes filling with tears.

The naked Omega in his bed had been wearing a robe that belonged to his wife, successfully covering up his own scent.

“Excuse.” The pregnant Omega in her white robe bowed her head and backed out of the room, pulling her small robes around her protectively and quickly closing the double doors.

Sherrinford growled angrily, pulling the now smiling Omega from his bed

“What the fuck!”

“Don’t be angry. I thought you would want to sample what you’re missing. Something warmer than that frigid bitch!”

Sherrinford  tossed the little slut out into the hall stripping his mate’s robe from the surprised Omega.

~0~

Moriarty swore under his breath, pulling a heavy tapestry down from the empty corridor wall and wrapping himself.

He could hear the sound of sobbing from the adjoining room of the Prince’s. “Mission accomplished.”

He had hoped to side the heir to him, but it seemed he was committed to the inferior Omega. It was alright. He had already laid the seeds of doubt and fear. This incident would add fuel to flames. James wasn't a fool. He could see Mycroft wasn't interested and the young Omega refused to be sent to some tower to only be used for breeding and then locked up again.

He would figure that killing the two brothers would be needed and perhaps the youngest was the best bet. After all, James wasn’t picky. He just didn't want to be useless. He would wait to mate with the younger brother and, after the tragic death of Sherrinford shortly after the man’s mate, he would give it a month and dear Mycroft would be poisoned by one of his guards, perhaps make it appear to be a lover’s quarrel.

Ah! It was going to be wonderful and he would then be sitting on the throne. “Honey, wait to see me with a crown!” He giggled.

Killing the newest King after the two brothers were gone would be simple, James had done his research. Sherlock had a taste for the needle and the snuff. It wouldn’t be hard to play the weeping and mournful widow.

And once his cousin was securely mated to that Omega, the Belladonna Queen would never try to come up against him, not with her only blood heir sitting in his court. First he would need to start the configuration, just a spark. Blood would be spilled and war would come. In all the confusion he would be the one moving the pieces on the board.

Ah! The plan would be wonderful. Just let the war rage and the people will see him as their savior once the smoke settled!

He entered his spartan room, a cell really, no real comforts in such a cold place. Once he was King he would change that. He pushed his schemes aside hearing the faint knock.

He tossed the dusty tapestry from his fair skinned body, taking a necklace from his drawer, one of gold and emeralds. A gift his father had given his twin sister, that weekly Clara. Always the favorite. Well he had shown father, and he had arranged for Clara to be out of his way.  She was weak, and the necklace should have been James’. Instead that foolish whimpering Omega father had given it to Clara. Well, it would be useful now. Payment to those who aided him.

He handed it to the red haired Beta with a smile. The servant girl nodded without any words. They had already come to a deal.

“If you are caught you’re dead to me and the necklace was stolen.”

The girl nodded and blushing at the unashamed nudity of the Omega before her. Now James needed to get his hands on the younger Holmes prince. The Alpha, he learned through many gossiping servants and spies, was a rogue. The young Prince had a reputation and James could definitely use some fun.

~0~

John sat up, tearing from his nightmare like a drowning man, gasping for air, he pushed off the hands that were reaching for him.

“M’lord! John! It’s alright. It’s us. It’s only us.” John allowed the rough hands of his friend Michael to continue to grip his bare shoulders.

“My head.” John’s voice was come out hoarse. “Where?” He glanced around the small room they were situated in.

“We got away but not without taking hits.” John inspected his friends bruised face. Michael wore a clay colored scarf as well as a similar colored tunic with sandy colored leggings and worn leather boots.

“Why are you dressed-”

“Well, we needed disguises and somewhere to stay. Lucky for us my dear cousin has a small shop in this area. “

“Your cousin?”

“Yes, Sarah.”

“The beta?” John tried to remember the blond woman who he had shared his first kiss with. He was glad that Michael had turned away from his blushing cheeks.

“She gave us clothes and promised to keep us concealed. Her apprentice has introduced Bill and I as her cousins, come to help at the shop and the farm.

‘We are farmers now?” John squinted, the light shining in through the small window to his left was giving him a headache.

“Yeah. Milk maids. I never thought I’d see the day that dear old Will would be delivering milk.  As for you sire, you’re another apprentice that Sarah hired. You’re her servant, Jona, indentured by your parents. You’re truly grateful for the opportunity.“ Micheal laughed softly.

“Will, he’s alright?” John didn’t want to think about Sarah. They had come close to going further than kissing several times but John had been hesitant in his youth.

Michael nodded. “He had a bit of a run in, but we’ve bandaged his leg several times. I’ll have you look at it as soon as you’re well enough.” Michael anticipated his friends sudden want to see to any wounds.

“You’ve been unconscious for two days sir. And there are these.”

Michael held out a folded paper. It was sketch of all three with a reward.

“Shit.” John groaned. “Runaway slaves. Really! I’ll kill that bastard. My father and the Morans!” John sighed, leaning back into the straw mattress bed he was sitting on, his head resting against the drafty clay and wood wall.

“The reward is pretty good but we’ve got these disguises and a legitimate background story. No questions have been raised. The ones holding us, they took any gold we had and our weapons. Bill and I played the terrified submissive until their guard was down.

We killed the ones guarding us, stole their horses and killed the ones loading you into the carriage. We had to leave the horses and had just the clothes on our back. Thankfully, my cousin was willing to put her life on the line. “

John nodded. “I’ll be sure grandmother reimburses her and we’ll be forever in her debt. What about my sister?”

“She planned it John. It was a trap. The villagers had their children and omegas taken from them. If any helped us or warned us in anyway their children and Omegas as well as their neighbor’s children and Omega would be executed. A slit to the throat.”

“Savages!” Johns growled and rubbed his eyes, massaging his throbbing temples.

“We have to bide our time and make a run for home. Sarah says there is a trade post just at the border and it won't look suspicious if we sell the milk and you sell the remedies. So here are some clothes and once your strength is back you can work in the shop. We’ll leave in a week. Less suspicious then. I only hope your Grandmother doesn’t believe whatever lies your father and sister have conjured up to explain our disappearance.”

“I hope she does.” John shakily accepted the canteen of water his friend produced. “If she finds out what’s happened no one will be safe until I can calm her overly eager sword hand. She may look docile and aged but she is well known for the wrath and fury her temper brings once unleashed. The only reason my father stands is because my mother begged for his life. And when my mother passed Harry brought me personally to my grandmother to be raised. It was to keep the peace. You know the story of my grandfather’s death. Everyone thought she was heartless for not dying when her bond was severed so. However, she told me it was her anger and rage that kept her heart beating.

She avenged him for all those who would have what was Grandfather’s and she still holds a throne when no other lands can boast of an Omega as ruler. She itches to go to war against my father to see him stretched out and feasted on by the crows. She once told me she would have tapestries made with the threads soaked in his blood. As she had those of her enemies hung up picturing their cruel deaths. I can’t bear to think of what she would do those who are innocent. My father would love to use them as a shield. He is a coward and it seems that my sister is no better.”

“Then we will be sure to get home in a week.”

~0~

John had spent two days so far working for Sarah pretending to be a clumsy assistant, wearing the loathed head scarf that all unbonded Omegas were forced to wear. It was said to keep their scent from luring poor Alphas to disgrace.

Molly was clumsy as an apprentice and John attempted to school her when Sarah left them to tend shop while she made house calls to help injured farmers and the sick and dying.

He learned Molly’s parents had been the village caretakers and the business had passed to a Beta cousin. She, being an Omega, wasn't allowed to inherit. Thankfully, her elderly Alpha father had indentured her to Sarah incase he passed and his flighty daughter had found no mate. This kept her safe from her cousin selling her off to any Alpha wishing to bond.

John realized that poor Molly had no hand in healing, although she had discussed with John the many ways one could preserve bodies. She was sweet but very clumsy and awkward, hopelessly so. However she shared with him her many experiments on covering up a scent. She wanted to find a remedy for suppressing unwanted heats. The two were working on a successful elixir already having the herbs for birth control but needing the extra ingredients to help

Sarah was gone that day for a birth. John had volunteered to go but the Beta refused to let him off the property. Bill and Michael, of course, agreed. The Omega felt himself going stir crazy.

In entered two loud arguing men. John sniffed the air. Why would these men try to hide their scent? Molly was instantly nervous. John sent her to the stock room to prepare orders and he promised to take care of whatever these newcomers wanted. He sighed, glancing at their boots. Why would a soldier dress as a priest, the Omega quickly looked over the gray haired “priest” and then the younger one.  Alphas were idiots.

~o~

“Lestrade, Moran’s men are idiots. They have already moved on to a village north here. “

“And Sherlock, I think we should go as well. There is nothing to report here. No one has said a word about any of the Omegas and the trail doesn't even lead this way. I feel ridiculous in this getup. Besides, Mycroft sent word about your sister in law. ”

“And any fool can see this is exactly the place the three would hide. Their scents were a decoy. Let Moran chase after ghosts. I trust Anthena will find our Eira. It’s no business of mine if Sherrinford can't keep hold of his mate. Silly Omegas in pregnancy are known to do foolish things. Let Ford track her. I’ve already told you why we’ve dressed like this. And did you need to hit me so hard?“ Sherlock straightened his graying clergy robes.

Lestrade growled angrily. “Your father won't let him go after the girl. She’s due any week now. Your brother Mycroft has gone against your father’s word and decided to pursue the girl. I fear there is something nefarious-”

“You and your conspiracy theor- or is it that you fear my foolish fat ass brother will find himself unprotected.”

Lestrade growled in warning before a young Omega stepped forward. “Good morning, sirs. Are you looking for something in particular or just browsing. My mistress would not be happy that you brawl here in the shop so if you aren’t buying please take it outside. Oh dear, it looks as if someone’s been fighting? Father?”

Both Alphas turned their gaze on the shorter Omega dressed in the common head scarf, a beige, with faded robes hanging around the young man’s form, a bit of old rope as a belt was all that gave the material any form. Sherlock glanced at the insolent Omega and placed a shaking hand to his face.

“Please. We have little coin and to think servants to the gods aren’t safe in such parts. It’s disgusting. They’ve taken our small donations, the thieves.” Sherlock tried to keep from rolling his eyes at Lestrade’s poor performance.

The young Alpha had done his research to know that the Beta who owned the apothecary was a southerner. She would, without a doubt, be the first place her countrymen would seek refuge.

“Oh, you poor dears.” The young Omega frowned, “Please come sit. You can find some water for your friend in the back room.”

  
He signaled for Lestrade to look around and head towards the back rooms while Sherlock kept the shopkeeper's apprentice busy. Omegas were simple things. Predictable.


	4. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meetings

John watched the Alpha pretending to be a Beta priest sink into a chair. “Is the mistress of the shop available?”

John averted his eyes, glaring at the floor. He could play this game. Oh, how he hated being underestimated. This Alpha was handsome but, then again, the pretty ones were always so very dumb. How sad the old wives tales were true on this. The prettier the Alpha, the dumber. Well, better get on with this.

“No, Father Priest. I apologize but she's been called away. My skill is rudimentary, to say the least but me and the other apprentice have been left to keep shop. I'm sure I can find something to help that nasty cut just below your eye.”

“The other apprentice and I.” John thought he heard the Alpha correct him. He smiled, biting his lip. This one was a proud one. He didn’t look like the usual sort to be in with Father's men or even Moran’s but John was trained to spot such threats.

“Molly.” He turned and hurried to the back, pretending not to see the silver haired Alpha slink towards the stairs. Molly answered by dropping a vase in her hands, nervously scrabbling to clean up. “Don’t mind that, Molly. I’ll get it. Will you fetch the special herbs from the back shed?”

“Special?”

John nodded. “Yes. The ones to keep skin from scaring too badly. I'm afraid this priest has managed to be robbed by villains.” John whispered, his voice low now. “Go. Get word to my men. We’ve been found. Best leave while we can.”

She nodded. “What about you? Come with me.”

“No. It's too suspicious and they don't know my face or they would have said something. Just go and hurry back. Micheal should be at the stables. He traded free labor for a sad excuse of a horse.”

Molly nodded. “Be careful.”

John smiled. “Of course, dear Molly. Of course. Go and then keep clear!”  The Omega turned back towards the Alpha that dared stray into his path. “Here. I’ve brought you something. Let me apply it, father.” John approached the priest with a placid smile on his face and downcast eyes.

The Alpha nodded, holding a dirty cloth to his blood stained face. “Lucky for you they missed your teeth and nose. Well aimed punches indeed.” John started to dab at the cuts. All superficial. He held a clean cloth and placed the bowl of antiseptic water at his knees. Blue eyes were looking up into the palest gray/almost blue eyes. There was the Alpha’s underlying scent of tobacco and cedar.

He allowed for his own head scarf to fall back unnoticed, his own scent creeping into the space between them. The Alpha was instantly tense, continuing to pretend he was a Beta would be difficult and John knew this. He kept his face devoid of any emotion and concentrated on breathing steadily.

John’s scent was already playing with the Alpha’s senses. The man had stopped talking and was focused solely on John’s now wide eyes. The blond Omega was holding a syringe in his hand ready to strike when his actions were interrupted briefly.

“Stop, right there!”

The Omega smiled. Too late. He had sunk the syringe into the false priest’s swan like neck. Then  backing away from the Alpha. “Too late.”

“Hands up, Omega!”  The newcomer John recognized as one of Moran's men. He swore angrily. The Alpha he drugged was on his feet eyes narrowed a hand to his neck.

“You knew?”

“Please, Alpha! Don't you dare question my intelligence. You can’t hide your reek. And really? You as a priest?” John scoffed, eyes quick to turn towards the exit.

“What did you give me.”

“Nothing fatal but tisk tisk Alpha. You are a bad boy. That should have dropped you. However, I have a feeling you have a problem with far stronger doses and harder drugs.”

“Where are the others?” The soldier demanded of the small Omega, cutting off whatever the dark haired Alpha was going to say.

“Long gone!” John lied. “They’ll be at my grandmother’s lands now. We split up to avoid capture.”

“Liar.” The intruder was grinning smugly and John wanted to punch the man even more so. Cocky bastards.

“Holmes, you aren’t as smart as you thought. Lord Sebastian had me follow you and your man. He said you couldn't be trusted and here you are led me right to the prize. He, of course, was right. You are an idiot.”

John took another step back with a growl. He needed a weapon. All he had was the syringe and Morans soldier was holding a cross bow on him.

“Where are they?” The Moran’s man demanded holding up his cross bow. “Sebastian wants you all.”

John only glared openly at the man with the bow.

“Have it your way, Omega.” The man whistled low and another one of his men drug in an unconscious Sarah. “Shoot the Beta. Burn the shop to the ground. Bring that one.”

John started forward ready to defend himself and Sarah.

“Wait!” Now the gray haired Alpha had appeared his sword drawn. “Let’s not get too hasty. We aren’t here to start-”

To John’s surprise the Alpha with the cross bow turned and fired his arrow into the gray haired Alpha’s armorless shoulder.

“Burn it. Only bring the Omega.”

The man holding Sarah released, her grabbing an unlit oil lantern and smashing it against the wall, striking his match just as quickly.

John backed away from the sudden whoosh of flames and the overwhelming heat. The Alpha to his left started to sway but John noticed he was attempting to pull his injured friend away from the quickly growing flames.

John went for Sarah, avoiding the bowman and his coward lackey. Idiots were going to be consumed by the flames and overwhelmed by the fire. The crossbowman was barking orders but John could see he wasn’t going to convince his friend to come any closer. Instead, John started to pull Sarah towards the back room leading out into the small garden.

Bill and Mike came rushing in armed with a pitchfork and shovel, John would have found humor in it but he was now focusing on the Alpha that was struggling to pull his gray haired friend towards the exit as well.

“M’lord we must go!” Bill growled coughing and staying low.

“Get Sarah and the two priests.” John demanded.

“Sir-John.” Micheal protested.

“Do it.” John ordered, handing Sarah to Bill and going to help Mike with the drugged, dark haired Alpha.

Sarah’s shop was burning. Several of the villagers came to help put it out. No one noticed the five riders heading away from the scene. Sarah was left laying in front of her shop at a safe distance with Molly.

“We should cut their throats now.” Bill growled wiping his ash-covered face.

“No.” John pulled the reins on his horse. “They weren’t exactly with Moran’s people. I dont know who they are but-”

“But?”

“They aren’t a threat.” John coughed into his shoulder. “Moran’s men got away. They'll be on our tail soon. “

“Yes and we’re being slowed down by these two. A bleeding old man and a sedated-”

“Fuck off. Just leave us.” The gray haired non priest hissed.

John shook his head. “Not with this wound. Now sit still and don’t try anything funny or I’ll let you bleed to death.”

John kneeled down, pulling the stolen saddle bag loose, hoping to find something. The gray haired Alpha shook his head, groaning, gesturing towards his glassy eyed friend.

“Fix him first. Is he alright?”

“You don’t tell him what to do Alpha.” Bill growled, kicking dirt in the panting Alpha’s face.

“Stand down! Give me your canteen. We’ll keep the horses but first let me see to this one’s wounds.” When Bill didn’t move John held out his blood stained hands. “Canteen now!”

Mike delivered it, glaring at his stubborn Omega companion. “And you, don’t worry about your friend. I only gave him a little sedative. Seeing as he has a drug history it will wear off rather quickly. You however-” John pulled the arrow from the Alpha’s shoulder, scowling at the wound. “Are losing too much blood and too quickly. Hold still. Now tell me, because it won't be long until those idiots come back.”

“What?”

“What they said, is it true? Your own people are camped near by?” Lestrade gritted his teeth and didn’t say anything.

“That’s a yes.” Mike pulled the panting and weak dark haired Alpha over to where the older one was sitting.

“Careful.” The Alpha growled.

Mike rolled his eyes and tossed another canteen near them. “I say we leave them and go. It won't be long until-” He halted his words reading his friend’s expression. “No, John-”

“We can’t leave them defenseless.” John tried to reason.

“Fuck them! They would leave us in a heartbeat. They would make us slaves. They would force us to breed and would have us begging and groveling like whores at their feet. “

“They are not our enemy. We leave them with their people and we go on our way! That’s final.”

“You’re an idiot, John. You are too soft. You give quarter to an enemy that does not know the meaning of the word!”

“Enough! My word is law!” John hissed, standing and growling until his friend/bodyguard looked away in submission. “Need I remind you of your oath.”

Mike and Bill said nothing more. They, instead, allowed their prince to kneel and tend to the enemy's shoulder. John could see that the dark haired addict wasn't too bad off. He would need water. The blond Omega whispered into the younger man’s ear, knowing that, even though the dark haired Alpha found it difficult to respond with such slurred speech, he understood well enough.

_**~0~** _

Mycroft stretched, standing up greeting the sun. He hated sleeping on the hard ground but they needed to keep to the trail, having lost it already. What in the world had caused the young Omega to flee? Eira was so heavily pregnant that she was risking herself and the child. Now father had issued an arrest for her, accusing her of kidnapping the royal heir. Albeit he is unborn, well he or she. Poor Sherrinford was forced by father to remain behind. Something about proving he wasn't weak. Father was whispering the child wasn't even Ford's. Ridiculous.

There had to be reason for the girl to run. What could possibly have convinced her to leave? Something was off and his lip curled thinking of the Omega he was to marry. James had tried to unsuccessfully entice him with his naked body. Most likely some game father had arranged.

Mycroft had turned the willing Omega down firmly, using honor and the excuse of wanting to wait for the marriage bond before sullying the purity of the Omega’s honor. Something told Mycroft the little slut wasnt as pure as he played.

“Sire! Come quick!” One of Mycroft’s men called to him. The young prince thought perhaps the Omega had been found. Instead he hurried to where a crowd was formed, and was greeted by a startling sight.

“He’s not dead. Only drugged. And not by his own hand. By a sneaky little Omega. My guess is it's the one we are looking for.” It was Lestrade’s gravely voice and pale face that caused Mycroft’s whole world to freeze and his heart to throb in his throat. "I think we underestimated our target." Lestrade grunted trying to sit comfortably. 

The captain of the guard had his arm in a sling but there was no mistaking the scent of blood.  Mycroft yelled for a medic, unable to hide the deep growl of protective fury. He turned to his the three royal guards at his side. “Pick up the trail. They can’t be too far ahead. I want them brought in! “ Then, turning back to help his bodyguard stand. “What happened?”

“No!” Sherlock panted, pushing the hands of those wanting to help him stand. “Don’t be a fool. John Watson is no threat to us. Leave him be. He won't cause us any trouble. It was foolish for  Father to make a deal with Moran. However, the Omega promised to return home and speak no ill of this.”

“And you trust him? Are you mad?”

Sherlock glared at his brother, swaying slightly he tried to hold himself still. “He had a chance to kill us and be free of us. Yet he chose to tend to Lestrade’s wound and to deliver us safely to you. Besides, he’ll disappear. His men are expert trackers. I watched them myself cover up their tracks. You would need an eye for it and, let’s not fool ourselves brother, you do not have such an eye for tracking. Too much leg work. “

Mycroft wanted to argue but he knew that look. He knew Sherlock well enough to understand the younger Alpha would be no help to the cause. A medic was taking Lestrade towards a tent with a clean cot. “Now, what of Eira?” Sherlock allowed himself to be led towards the same tent, his gray haired companion had gone.

“I’ll fill you in but first let the medic tend to Greg-to Lestrade.” Sherlock raised an eyebrow at his brother’s familiarity with the bodyguard.  He pushed the ideas away. He didn't need to deduce anything involving his fat brother. Instead, those blue eyes belonging to the Omega kept creeping back into his minds eye. It was distracting. The way the Omega’s knowledgeable hands had crept over him, checking for any undisclosed injury. Something else the Omega had said while going through their saddle bags.

He had found the uneaten food and the medicine Eira had packed. The blond had smiled, holding the carefully wrapped packaging. “You are a lucky man. Someone wishes you a safe travel. The symbol on this cloth, it’s hand stitched. It’s the symbol for the goddess of life. She is the giver and is called on to watch over rambunctious children, sickly babes and soldiers who are to go off to war. Seeing as how you are no soldier, nor a sickly babe I must consider you a rambunctious pup. Place these herbs in your friends tea. It will stave off infection.”

**  
  
**

Sherlock frowned. Those same herbs had been part of the medicine Eira had tried to give him for his headache.  What peculiar beings Omegas were. What went on in their funny little heads?

Sherlock closed his eyes and took a deep breath the sweet scent of the clever little Omega still clinging to his clothes. Yes, funny little creatures indeed.

**_~0~_ **

John made sure to push his horse faster. They needed more distance between them and the enemy. What he did had been dangerous but it was still the right decision. He couldn’t just kill two innocent men. Sure they were pursuing him but they had tried to prevent the shop from being burnt down and Sarah killed.

  
  
How confusing it was to take in the scent of cedar and tobacco. The young Alpha had certainly looked harmless enough. John smiled briefly to himself chancing a look back over his shoulder. “Goodbye, silly Alpha.” John whispered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long length between updates. My baby Leach had to have hand surgery at the Children's hospital. Which isn't exactly near by. Lucky for me my lovely beta was willing to have the Leach clan invade her home. Happily baby Leach is on the mend and her hand is fine. I feel so glad to have met such wonderful friends here in AO3 and at ff.net. Thanks for the kind words on my tumblr :) and Twitter! Thanks to my wonderful Tishbing for being an Awesome Beta and friend! If you want to read some good works she's on fanfictionnet and AO3! Here's a little update another soon to come!


	5. Sense

“Sir, there is a caravan approaching the road. Please cover your head for your safety. We are already delayed and will be-” John bristled, instantly on the defensive hearing his guard's words. William Murray was in pain from his prior injuries and, despite that, he was keeping his shoulders back and pale face devoid of pain.

“I won't be told to cover my head. I will never-” John scowled through the heavy brush, eyes on the now crowding road. From their position in the brush they could make out several venders with trinkets, produce, and he was sure the end of the caravan would be where the Omegas would be following in sad defeated lines behind their masters.

“My prince, John. No one is questioning your pride. However, we are already delayed and I fear we may be delayed further if our gender is questioned. I am not saying you are not able to fight any who dare demand your submission as you’ve demonstrated many times before.” Mike was cutting off John’s objections before the Omega could come up with one. “I am simply saying, I am injured. Our dear William isn't looking so well despite his best efforts. So we may just slow you down. We wish, as much as you if not more, to return home to our Queen and the sanity of our lands. I seriously dislike the savages we’ve been forced into delays because. So, for goddsakes, put a damn scarf on to cover your head and we two will try our best to appear and smell like Betas.”

“I have worn the hated cloth long enough. I can wear a little of the spray as well. Perhaps on my clothing.” John grumbled.

“You could. However, I’m sure I needn't remind you about your allergy to the directly applied scent? We can put it on your clothes but with the midday heat ready to settle on us we can’t risk you come into skin contact for too long. “

John’s jaw tightened. “Fine.” He conceded, hoping he wasn't blushing. That had been a horrible experience years ago, when instead of absorbing the scent changer, (a recipe passed down from Omega to Omega in his grandmother’s line) his own scent felt as if it were a challenge. And in response his scent grew stronger to the point that the whole west wing smelled of him and he went into an early heat.

John took the hated gray scarf from Stanton. “I don’t have to like it.” The young blond Omega dismounted and allowed Mike to loosely bind his hands. John stiffened, loathing the collar secured around his neck. “I hate these people and their backwards barbaric thinking and will be happy to be free of these lands and it’s people.”

“Yet, you allowed some free without putting them out of their misery with a quick death.” Bill huffed, taking the rope from Mike to tie around the saddle horn. Making it appear that John was another Omega bought at the market.

“If I murdered those who have nothing to do with us then I would be just as bad as them.They were innocent.”

**  
  
**

“You are naive-” Bill grumbled, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“Do not forget you still speak to a prince!” Mike snapped, pulling the young pup from his saddle forcing the guard to look away in submission.

“Forgive me, my prince. I speak out of concern and I allowed my despair to get the best of me.”

“We are all a little discouraged and tired.” John replied kindly. “Lets just get this show on the road. I can’t wait to lay in my own bed and sleep for a day or two.”

Mike released the younger guard and mounted his horse, taking the reins of John’s, now riderless, horse. “Let’s go then.” He sighed, spraying himself with the Beta scent, careful to keep clear of John. Bill did the same and John stood off to the side, ready to play the sold Omega going to the auction market.

The three waited for the bulk of the caravan to pass them on the road before emerging from the thick wooded area, merging with the line unnoticed.

He walked easily at the pace that Bill set with the horse due to his own physical stamina. He said nothing to the Omegas dragging their feet and stumbling near him. He fought the urge to help them but they didn't need more attention brought on them and when his will and conscience was getting the better of him Bill gave him a stern pull from the ropes. John remembered they were being pursued and what was at stake if he didn’t reach home.

However, there was blonde Omega woman struggling near him to keep up, her belly heavy with a pup and face scratched and bruised. John recognized her braids as being from a clan foreign to these lands. He instantly pitied her. His grandmother had told him stories of her Omega father’s plight and just how such an Omega had reached these lands.

It was a difficult story to hear but Grandmother wanted to show that the Alphas of these lands were barbaric and could never be fully trusted. She had survived her dear husband’s death despite what her enemies believed and she had used the pain from their severed bond to avenge him.

John feared the blood shed. Too many innocents could be caught in the crossfire. He had been a child when grandmother had nearly killed his own father. John’s mother had stayed her hand.  He could never have that on his hands. He was waiting for the crown to be his, then, perhaps, he could start negotiations using their produce and medicines as a means of leverage to negotiate fair treatment of it’s people. Offering a lesser tax to those who passed pro Omega laws. The young prince could see change by peaceful means. It wouldn’t be easy but if they put a high tax or refused to trade with those who sold Omegas, It could start a precedence. Everyone thought him naive but he truly believed in change.

Some of the riders dragging their human merchandise were trying to chat with Bill or Mike. Mike sneered and growled causing the Betas to warily keep their distance. John rolled his eyes but wished to offer his cloak and scarf to the blond Omega woman. Her own scarf was nowhere in sight. Her fair skin would blister under the heat. His grandmother was a woman that taught him many languages and educated him to other cultures. He spoke to her then in what he hoped was the woman’s language.

Moving over and lagging a little behind to fall in step right next to her, he spoke softly. “Hello sister, blessings find you.” Her scratched face turned in surprise. John could see she had been crying softly.

“Hello, brother. And you as well.” She whispered. “I fear, though, there should be no blessings to find us. Our situations are quite dire. I am sorry for you.”

John felt a heavy guilt settle in his stomach for the pregnant woman. Had her Alpha abandoned her? Or had she been a victim of attack while being a slave to some filthy Alpha’s needs.

“How far along are you?”

“Close. I feel the heaviness here.” She motioned quickly to her waist.

“Shut it!” The man holding the ropes to the pregnant Omega’s hands shouted angrily pulling forward nearling causing the young blond girl to stumble. John went to catch her but found his own reins to be pulled in subtle warning. He shot a glare at Bill.

“Please don’t be causing yourself problems for me.” She sniffed, trying to catch her breath.

“Yeah, piss off!” came her companions growl. John was surprised to see a red haired Omega woman tied next to the northerner. With a healer’s eye, John could see right away that the blond woman had used her scarf to try and treat a deep gash just at the glaring stranger’s hairline.

John hated this. Looking around, it was difficult to swallow. So many faces of despair. Once again, Bill pulled on his ropes reminding him of the task at hand.

~0~

The midday sun was becoming too much for the blond so John removed his scarf and offered it to the blond Omega, her face flushed and breathing hard. “Water.” John pulled on his reins.

“You let your stock talk to you as if he were the one in charge." One of the Beta traders snorted, eyeing Bill and Mike suspiciously.

“You don’t see me giving him water do you?” Bill snapped, pulling on the ropes nearly causing John to fall into the muddy road. “Mind your own!” Mike sneered.

“I’m sorry, friend. Perhaps you could sell me your stock. It seems you only have one. He’s young enough, although proud. I could break him good. What are you asking for him?”

John remained with his head down but his jaw clenched. He fought the internal urge to pull the bearded bastard from the horse and show him just how easy it was to break John Watson.

“Sorry. We already have a buyer on this one. We are meeting them at the market.” Bill snapped.

“You have some decent stock yourself.” Mike took the initiative. Knowing his Prince, the plight of the pregnant Omega would cause issue before the day was at end.

“Yeah. Picked these two up lost. Runaways, more likely. They, of course, weren’t talking and it’s common to find a slave northerner on the run. She’s bonded and heavy with child. Perhaps there's a reward for her return.”

“And the other?” Mike glanced back at the scowling redhead.

“She was with her. Both say they are traveling to the border. No one travels to the borders unless they are seeking sanctuary with the Belladonna Queen. Everyone knows the blood thirsty queen is always ready to challenge the sanity of the status quo."

Mike said nothing in reply to the ridiculous remark. Their Queen stood for freedom and that was a way of life where they lived. One in which the Queen was willing to shed blood for and this kept her enemies at bay.

“It’s a well known fact holding the auction too close to her lands is just a way for our King to thumb his nose at uppity Omega bitches.”

John had heard enough and purposely lagged behind causing Bill to slow the trot of his horse not wishing to drag the prince.

“Perhaps we can all do for a little respite. We've been on the road too long and we don’t wish our merchandise to be too badly damaged. You know what delicate beasts these Omegas can be.” Bill sighed, pulling irritably on the ropes holding John.

“Good idea.” The other traders offered. John shook his head, offering a quick reassuring smile to the pregnant blond.

The horses were reined near a small river and Bill and Mike were unhappy with what was to happen next, considering it all just another delay. Their simple travel companions wouldn’t know what hit them.

John dropped the ropes from his wrists, waiting for the two traders to become comfortable. He smiled to himself seeing how quick to trust the idiots were. Taking the offered canteen from Mike, the two sat under the shaded tree leaving their “merchandise” out in the sun without any form of cover.

“What are you doing? Are you mad?” The red head snapped.

“A bit.” John winked at the blond looking concerned. He easily undid the knots around her bruised wrists, the redhead's as well.

“We can’t run. They'll notice and this one’s just a little slow if you haven’t noticed.” The red head rubbed her wrists, eyes nervously glancing over to where their captors were sitting and laughing.

“Just wait for it.” John sighed and he counted silently in his head to five, reaching for the two men who nodded off.

Bill shook his head and picked up John’s discarded ropes. “This is just another diversion we don’t need.” He grumbled.

“Just make them secure. Leave them some water. We’ll take the horses.” John stood up, stretching and uncovering his head. He offered his scarf to the fair skinned blond.

“What is this?” She asked warily.

“Come on. No worries ladies. I’ll introduce myself. My name is John. This is Mike and William or Bill. We are headed, it seems, in the same direction you are. To the border.”

“Oh, praise the maker.” Eira glanced from John to his companions who were rounding up the horses.

The redhead shook her head. “We thank you strangers but we travel alone.”

Eira shakily accepted the offered canteen. “No worries. It’s untouched. Drink.” The pregnant Omega nodded and sipped greedily.

“It is safer to travel in a pack.” Eira replied with an heir of confidence John had see in the higher classes. He wondered again what these two were running from and whom.

“Whatever. You coming or not? But we leave now. And don’t slow us down. We wish to be free of these wretched lands.” Bill hissed.

“Manners.” Mike snapped, mounting his own horse.

“Don’t mind them. They're just a bit irritable. We've been on the road too long.”

Eira nodded. “I understand the feeling.” She sighed putting a hand to her aching belly.

“Can you ride?” John asked gently, placing a hand on the woman’s swollen belly.

“She doesn't have a choice. “ The red head snapped.

John ignored the sorely omega, his eyes examining the pinched face of the blond. She ducked her head and nodded.

John helped the woman mount the horse, advising her to ride side saddle as to ease the pain of rough roads.

By nightfall they were a day from their goal. John was starting to breath easy when the pregnant Omega suddenly cried out.

“Something is wrong!” She panted. Her companion had been suspicious of the group and the blond was mostly silent without complaint. John knew the woman had to be uncomfortable. Her silence was a testament to her strength.

He approached her small bedroll they had set up for her near the fire. As John neared he realized right away what had happened. The Omega’s bedroll was drenched as well as her dirty skirt bottoms.

“You’re going into labor.” John stated warmly. “It will be alright.” He started to roll up his sleeves. He ignored Bill’s outburst of swearing and Mike’s heavy sigh.

“We’ll need more water.”  John ordered over his shoulder. “And we have no herbs to ease the pain or to prevent infection. We used the last on our own wounds.”

“I’ll get the water.” Bill grumbled.

“I know what herbs are needed. Give me a moment. I’ll be back.”  Mike sighed.

The redhead took the blond’s hand. “Have you done this before?” She asked, glancing in the direction the other two had run to.

“Yes. Where I come from we are trained in all medicines. I’ve only helped in three deliveries, though. One beta and two Omega. I’m not the expert that some of my colleagues were. However, I am here to help and I will do everything we must to bring this child into the world healthy and happy.

“Eira.” the blond said quickly. “My name. Please. So my child will know it if I do not make it.”

John frowned. “Eira, you will be fine. Many Omegas bring pups into the world.You are young and healthy.”

The redhead looked at John, stepping around the laboring blond who was panting heavily trying to hold back any cries of pain.

“I ran because I was scared. He wasn't a cruel man. I worried for my pup. If I die would you tell him this?”

“You aren’t going to die.” John squeezed her hand.

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.” John had been focused on the blond but he was aware of the redhead stepping behind him. With the instincts of a soldier, he rolled away from the hit that was meant to strike his head.

“She can’t be allowed to live.” The strange Omega growled, holding up the rock she had tried to hit John with. “You’re interrupting some well laid plans.”

“What are you doing?” Eira sat up, only to fall over cradling her cramping stomach.

“Oh, shut up. Your blood will taint the royal line. It can not be allowed to carry on. That pup is an abomination! Your clansmen, the heathens murdered my brother and my people.”

John didn’t know what was going on. He allowed the angry redhead to carry on in hopes to get a grasp on the situation.

“I hate you and everything you represent. I was paid to bring you out here and leave you dead. I wanted to get closer to the Bella lands but this is good enough.”

John dodged another blow made for him by the untrained omega. He sidestepped her and brought an elbow to the back of her head, the woman stumbled. Another hard hit to her abdomen.

“No! Please don’t kill her!” Eira called out.

“I’m already dead.” The woman groaned, John wasn't even breathing heavy. “Fine. I’ll see her bound-”

“Weak!” The assassin flung dirt into John’s eyes, blinding him temporarily. He rubbed at his eyes and at the same time listened for his attacker.

“Behind you!” Eira yelled. John stumbled forward, receiving a hard blow to the middle of his back. Had he not been warned the aim would have caught the back of his skull.

A hard kick collided with his left side. He rolled into it and wrapped his legs around the offender’s own leg, pulling her down. She landed on the bed rolls near the fire. She flung several things in John’s direction. Bill’s heavy satchel hit him square in the chest before he could dodge it. He allowed himself to fall back, his senses assailed by the broken bottles within. The Beta scent perfume spilled out onto his clothes, he made a face. Even the Omega cringed away. John waited for her to approach, he groaned theatrically.

“Sorry. Nothing personal. You're just collateral damage.”  John jumped up, easily dodging the rock meant to dent his skull. The redhead had put her weight into this hit and fell forward her head landing with a crack against one of the stones near the fire. She didn’t get up. John turned her over her eyes stared blankly up at the starless sky.

“Sorry. It was not my intent to kill her.” He panted, wiping at the foul scent burning his nostrils.


	6. PLEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS for all the kind reviews! here's the next chapter! sorry for the long waits. My pancreas hates me right now and the pain killers the doctor gave me make it hard to concentrate sometimes. the next chapter will be up soon!

The night moved in a blur. John vaguely remembered the faint cries of an infant. This made his chest ache and the cramps become more intense. Hands were pulling him to his feet. His body felt fevered and he moaned as another wave of cramps moved through him.

He felt so heated in his clothes, the garments irritating his skin. Mike was talking but John heard none of this. In the fog of his mind his overwhelmed senses were still keen enough to understand one thing. Alphas were near and his body yearned to be taken.

~0~

“John! Dammit, kid!” Mike growled clamping a hand over his Prince’s panting mouth. Dawn was coming and he needed to get John as close to the border as possible. It was proving difficult seeing how he was half dragging half carrying the smaller Omega.

The sounds of horses were not too far behind. “Ssssh, John. I’ll get you to safety. We’ll find a place to hide. Just hang in there, please. Gods. Be silent. I know it hurts, John.”

Mike wiped the sweat from his own forehead. He worried for the young mother they left behind. She was unable to be moved but Bill swore to be her sword to keep her safe. The Alphas didn't want her. She reeked of beta. As did Bill and with any luck they would be passed by. It was John that was the problem. His scent was growing stronger and stronger. Already, Mike and Bill had had to kill two unknown aggressors that came like thieves out of the thick woods. Growling and snarling and hungry.

Mike found more water. He tried, once more, to wash the scent or mask it but no matter what he tried, it only made it stronger.

“John! This is why we don’t help others. Look where it gets you every time. Your mother was the same damn way! It leads you down a road of hurt.”

“Mike? Where-it’s so hot. Mike, my clothes. They hurt. Let me take them off.” John whimpered. “Let me lay here.” There was no reasoning with the Omega. He was gone and all that was left was instinct. Mike stumbled into the water. He tried to keep the Omega from pulling his own clothes off. It wouldn’t help matters anymore if John was completely naked. If something happened to the young prince, the Bella Queen would see them dead for their failure. John might believe his grandmother capable of forgiveness but Mike had witnessed her idea of mercy. Indiscretions against the crown were not to be tolerated

Mike had been a child when the princess, John’s mother was kidnapped, taken. The Queen had executed those who failed to protect her beloved child. His uncle had returned severely injured and Mike remembered how the Queen herself cut him down.

The same would happen to Mike and Bill if John was injured. Not that he could ever forgive himself if he let the young prince fall into an alpha’s cruel hands.

John had managed to push away from Mike, his whimpers frantic. “My clothes. They hurt.” He was pulling at the wet tunic and Mike wished for a blanket or something to tranquilize his young ward with.

The sun was coming up and Mike could see the the large gates bordering the Queens lands just in the distance. The trees where thinner here, tall and further apart.

A growl from over his shoulder he snapped into action. They could run and avoid the fight. Mike scooped the panting young Omega up, now lying on the beach, only to be tackled himself. He rolled away from the water’s edge, his sword knocked from him.

“Is it you that smells so sweet?” The big man with yellowed teeth was leaning into Mike. The toned Omega kicked up his knee hitting armor, the soldier laughed.

“I like it when they wiggle.”

“Get off of me!” Mike grunted swinging his fist, he caught the idiot’s temple, the strangers head was, thankfully, uncovered.

“John!” Mike watched horrified as another Alpha worked his trousers meaning to take John there on the rocky river shore.

“No!” Mike found his sword and ran forward meaning to kill the blackguard. However, he was tackled once more.

He could hear John’s frantic struggle but his view was blocked by two circling Alphas.

~0~

Sherlock had come upon the small camp, the sound of a pup's frantic cries pulling at his own instinct. It was odd. The scent in the air was muddied with the artificial reek of Beta and through it, he caught the soft but fearful hints of Omega and aggressive Alpha. Something very different nearly struck him from his very horse. Blood. The smell of blood was familiar because it was a kinscent.

The Beta troops he had taken with him, not wishing Eira to feel too threatened when they brought her back. Mycroft had agreed, but now he was regretting it. Alphas could be aggressive and overpowering to any beta when provoked into a territorial rage.

“What are you standing around for? Don't let her get away! Bring her back and kill the pup!” Sherlock neared the trees, remaining covered. He could see a familiar young knight, struggling to keep three of Moran’s men at bay. The sound of the wailing baby was growing distant and Sherlock understood this strange Omega was trying to distract the three Alphas.

Sherlock’s men outnumbered Moran’s and he was this was reason. He would see these men dead. “Kill them, keep the Omega alive. I have questions. You two!” Sherlock snapped. "Follow me! We will bring my brother’s Omega and pup in unharmed. Any who dare strike at her shall be cut down and shown NO MERCY! Understood?” The group of 8 nodded in affirmation grunting their approval.

“Go!” Sherlock snapped, and he took his own group to catch up on

horseback to Eira.

~0~

Eira held the weeping baby tight to her. All she had was the Omega cloth that the blond one had given her. John, the healer. It reeked of Beta but it was kind of him. After she nearly got him killed and now this mess.

She needed to get far away, oh that poor Omega. At least he had a sword to defend himself. She cried out as a cramp rolled through her. Her legs were covered in blood from the afterbirth and her body was weak. The only thing fueling her forward was her baby.

He didn’t have a name. He had his father’s beautiful blue eyes, almost like a winter’s storm. He had the dark head of hair that Sherrinford possessed and his nose was that of Holmes. She searched her creation for any sign of herself other than the child’s gender.

“Got you, bitch!” One of the soldiers, the ones that were sent by the King to kill her and her pup. Sherrinford didn’t want them. He was going to start anew. With that, that green eyed hussy.

“Please, just let us go.” Eira begged, falling to her knees. She was searching for a rock, something heavy to defend herself with. This dog of the king’s was growling as he approached slowly, wishing to enjoy her fear.

She backed up finding just that, holding the baby close to her with the only strength she had left. She gripped the rock and let go, her aim true. The guard fell back groaning, a hard deep gash bleeding from his head. He swore at her savagely. She approached and kicked with all her might. The man grunted and rolled to his side. She spit at him, cursing his mother in her native tongue.

“You and your pup are going to be drowned in the river!” Came the growl from behind her, Eira stumbled forward, falling onto her knees near the unconscious Alpha she had knocked out with a rock. Another advanced on her and she scooted back wincing at the pain it caused her still bleeding form.

“And I will have your tongue.” Sherlock growled savagely drawing his sword. He kneeled near a trembling Eira. She was holding his tiny nephew or niece. He cared not. Both where soaking the air with fear and the Kinscent of blood brought his Alpha instinct roaring to life.

The aggressor took a step back, sensing his challenger was no ordinary civilian.

“Eira, please stay here. I will dispatch this blackguard. Then I’ll take you home-”

The blond shook her head, “No. I-I can't go back.” She sobbed. Standing, she backed away from his frowning face, as the enemy clashed swords with him.

“Dammit, Eira!” Sherlock growled, turning back to the idiot that tried to take advantage of his distracted mind.

He made quick work of his aggressor and followed after his sister in law. “What had her so spooked?”

“Eira!” He yelled, suddenly coming up short. There was running water nearby and...something else. Something sweet. His mouth watered at the scent and his usually sharp mind forgot about the task at hand. His feet taking him another direction.

He could hear shouting and growls. His pupils were blown wide and his heart sped up, ears perked straining to catch every sound trying to pinpoint one. An Omega, in heat panting, in need.

Sherlock pushed through the trees. There was a small Omega curled on his side, his head was bleeding but Sherlock knew him. Knew that delicious scent.

He charged forward and cut down the Alpha about to mount the barely conscious Omega.

“Mine.” He hissed. “Mine!”  Sherlock tried to cling to his wits, his sense. He detested Omegas. Why was his mouth watering? Why did he feel the need to take, to breed to-.

Quickly he took out the kerchief that Eira had embroidered and covered his nose and mouth. Foul stink, sweet, like honey, and steel. He was lying there bruised and scratched, his clothes torn. Another Alpha charged him. He quickly dodged a blow meant for his head, kneeling down he sank his sword deep into the crazed man.

Soon he had cut them all down. He smelled another Omega. His head ached as did his cock.

“Shut him up! Or god help me I’ll mount him right here and now!” Sherlock growled signaling towards the sword wielding Omega. The man was bleeding from a head wound and panting. He kept himself facing Sherlock and side stepped to the panting young man.

“It’s suicide to go into the open smelling-have you no sense!” Sherlock took a deep breath through his mouth and out his nose. Why did words elude him? Why did he want to move and push the stout Omega from his prize?

“Get back or I’ll fucking take your knot and hang it from a tree!” The Omega guard hissed.

“Don’t hurt him! He’s not-bad.” Eira panted kneeling next to John. “This is my fault.”

“Eira, you will come home with me.” Sherlock growled. “Come away from the Omega.”

“Sire!” Sherlock’s Beta guards were behind him their horses pawing the ground, unused to the wail of an infant now cracking the air.

“Dear gods! Eira? Are you hurt? You’re bleeding.” Sherlock ignored the question from his man. Instead, his sharp eyes on his bruised and dirty sister in law, her robes were indeed bloodied.

“Please, just let us go, Sherlock. Please.” She pleaded.

“Sire, we captured two more of Moran’s men and there was another Omega. He gave us some trouble but he was injured not by our sword. We have him in custody awaiting your orders.” One of Sherlock's men ignored the scene before them.

“Careful with the princess. We'll bring them to camp. They are to be treated as guests.”

“Then I’ll decline. Thanks. No tea for me.” Mike removed his dirty and torn cloak wrapping it around a shivering John.  Sherlock ignored the man, his handkerchief still firmly in place.

“ Just guests that can't leave.”

Sherlock signaled his men to take the three and the infant into custody. He approached Eira, hating how she flinched from him. “Eira? I don’t understand why you fled. However, you must understand what it means for you.”

She shook her head. “I had to. He was going to kill my baby. I can’t let him kill the pup.” She sobbed. “Please don't-please, just let us go. He has done nothing to deserve this fate. Your brother does not want me. “

“Where is this coming from?” Sherlock growled, not understanding her fear. She wasn't even looking him in the eyes, clinging to the child desperately.

Sherlock pulled the filthy rag she was swaddling his nephew in away from the boys head. A head of soft curls were very visible and then Sherrinford’s very suspicious glare met him.

“No one will hurt either of you, Eira. You have my word.” The Alpha stated, firmly stepping back and allowing his men to put the young mother on a horse as gently as possible. Sherlock fought the instinct to push these men back. He hated how he felt almost overwhelmingly territorial towards the infant and his sobbing sister in-law.

The Omega guard was however proving to be a challenge. He refused any to come near. Sherlock waited for the men to engage the surprisingly good swordsmen before he scooped up the panting form curled in a ball. He smelled delicious. His skin was bruised and scratched where the lesser male Alphas had tried to take. Unsuccessful in their pathetic attempts, Sherlock still wanted to scent the male as his. More would follow the powerful scent but he would keep this prize safe.

That’s the only reason he wanted the Omega in his tent. Even now, pulling the young thing up to stand, he clung to Sherlock grinding into him.

Shameless lost little thing. He needed what Sherlock could give. It helped that he smelled so wonderfully delicious, unmarked by any other Alpha.

Sherlock ignored the knowing looks from his guards, or the approving hoots and catcalls. Simpletons. They didn't understand and he certainly wasn't going to explain. Sherlock Holmes did not lower himself to being with an Omega.

~0~

“I detest Omegas.” Sherlock hissed, pulling the dirty robes and ripped garments from the bruised and heated skin. The Omega whimpered and Sherlock took a deep breath, ignoring his hard cock. He had fresh clothes and warm water brought. No one could be trusted to bathe the poor creature. Already, Sherlock admired the naked form, lying open and rutting at the soft furs made into a bed. Bruises lined the poor thing's hips. Sherlock leaned over. It was better to remove his own tunic so as not to soil such expensive garbs. At least, this was the lie he repeated to himself as he leaned over the blond, running a tongue over the bruised hip bone. This Omega was well toned and if he had his senses and wits about him he could surely be an opponent to reckon with.

~0~

True, John was in pain, but he needed to keep himself centered. God, the Alpha felt nice touching his itchy skin. He needed an opening. He was weak. That last Alpha had managed to nearly get his soft leather trousers down. He couldn’t fight and through the fog he heard the conversation. Bill was hurt, Eira and the baby were taken and Mike, Mike was being held.

He needed to hide. Why did the Alpha touching feel so good, feel right? John caught his breath when a warm tongue thick and wet ran over his hip bone.  His control was nearly lost. He moved an unbound hand over where the Alpha had left a rather heavy book discarded.

John twisted and arched up half pretending half wishing for the male’s tongue to reach lower, to take his aching cock in his mouth. Something taboo but godds this Alpha was so close.

Before losing control, John clutched at the heavy book and with both hands brought it down hard on the beautiful male between his legs.

“Sorry.” John gasped, fighting the instinct to push up into the limp form who now laid head down in his exposed lap.

The heavy and overpowering scent of Alpha had helped tone down his own Omega pheromones. Not by much but John took the man’s cloak and pulled on a spare pair of trousers. They hardly fit and felt like sandpaper against his skin. The cramps tumbling through him were becoming worse by the minute. He could barely stand and he used his energy to roll the scenting Alpha off of him. Grateful for the dirt and mud being washed from his skin. John peeked out of the tent’s flap. The sun was going down. How long had he been laying there?

Where was Bill, and Mike? Where had Eira gone? Why was his vision refusing to focus? Damn his heat! His legs were sticky and he knew just a few hours more and he would be unable to form any logical thought.

He quickly made his way out from the tent, only to be caught up by a laughing Beta.

“Awe, no you don’t.”

**  
  
  
  
**


	7. Acts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor John. This chapter is a bit rough so I apologize for that. Remember the tags friends. Thanks for reading and reviewing! thanks for the well wishes. Pancreatitis isnt a joke nor is it fun, I had half my pancreas removed two years ago. I guess I m still paying for it. Thanks for everything! xxxoxx you are the best!

John was lifted up off his feet by strong arms around his waist and then shoved roughly back into the Alpha’s tent. His ankle hit a rather heavy chest near the large fur bed. He cried out in pain, shaking hands reaching for the source of pain. The Beta that had tossed him in laughed unapologetic is his cruelty". That will keep you still and this should have put one on you when we had the chance like the other two.Can’t have you escaping.”

The Beta produced a collar and John are the tried to roll away from the hands that grabbed his arm roughly. He whimpered in pain. His skin was burning, his stomach ached and already he felt the slick growing between his legs.

“Leave.” The now conscious Alpha was standing, swaying on his feet. The Beta didn't hesitate.

“Sire, I sent word to your brother that we’ve found the princess and that we will be slightly delayed.”

“Out!” The Alpha snapped, removing the last of his clothes. The omega scooted until his back was against the tent’s wall. The dark haired Alpha only reached for the collar and pulled his pray towards  his eager body. 

“No!” John panted but his own biology said otherwise. His omega scent became stronger in response to the very fertile Alpha straddling him.

__

**_~0~_ **

MIke and Bill fought against the ropes tethering them to a tree, the men outside jeering and laughing. “That’s right! Take him! Make that little bitch yours!” One man guffawed pulled the tent flaps closed.

Eira clung to her child, tears running down her scratched and pale cheeks. “I’m so sorry.” She sobbed. “I’m so sorry. He isn’t a cruel man.”

She tried to offer comfort to those around her but the other two refused to even look in her direction.

She tried to remember her first heat spent with Sherrinford but it had been an embarrassing blur. She’d awoken next to him feeling sore and shocked at the bruises and scratches that littered his very well toned body. Her own Omega parent had warned her that Alphas demand submissive mates they punish those harshly that are not. In the bedroom and outside. It is their right. With their language barrier at the time, Sherrinford said nothing. The intimidating Alpha he had simply rolled off the their bed and bid striding naked across the room and called  for a hand maiden to take Eira to be cleaned up.

 After she was properly cleaned and any scratches ans well as bruises were covered up with clothing, all except the mating mark on her neck she was brought back to him. He was still naked, and d Adult Alpha she had ever seen in such a state.Her mate was beautiful and his foreign words were hard to understand but they whispered softly and he’d pulled her to him. And then laid her in the middle of the redressed bed, sheets fresh and duvets exchanged for something heavier.  Pulling away from these thoughts she shook her head firmly. She had thought she could love him but she was a fool. And now she had brought disaster to Sherlock and the strange Omega named John.

**_~0~_ **

John bit the arm that trapped him causing the Alpha behind him to grunt, then the Omega pushed his head back, smashing into the Alphas nose. This got his attacker’s attention. The small Omega would not be taken easily. He would not be forced!

Even in the heat induced haze a fraction of the Omega’s senses were working. He wouldn’t be forced or held down. He could keep fighting. The Alpha rolled over, holding his nose whining.

The defenseless noise caused the Omega to turn back from his crouched position on the bed. The Alpha was holding his nose and grunted in pain. The blond Omega tilted his head to the side, curiously watching the blood drip from the larger male.

Another whine had him wanting to ease the hurt Alpha with the delicious scent. Shaky hands found a piece of discarded clothing and placed it over the Alpha’s hands, tilting the sweaty forehead back. Another whine from the Alpha made the Omega huff in disapproval.

The blond winced when he moved to stand from the bed, his ankle causing him to crumple at the Alpha's bare feet.

It was the dark haired strangers turn to lift the Omega up, carefully laying him on the soft furs of the bed.

Large smooth hands wrapped around the swollen and bruised ankle. The dark head leaned down carefully licking up the bruised appendage, moving higher only to pause at the omega’s naked hip. By then the blond had turned over on his back, legs wide and panting hard.

Sherlock brought his head down slowly ready to lick the wet from the lubricated thighs of such a muscular Omega. Hands parted the legs without resistance he dipped his bruised nose down into the hardened and weeping Omega’s cock.

The Alpha whined, unable to smell the delicious scent with his bruised and bloodied nose and instead he lapped at the small cock nestled so perfectly in the soft blond nest, surprised when hands cupped his face and pulled him up. Thighs open, body arching and grinding against him. The Omega bit his arm in warning and the Alpha understood positioning his own hardened cock at the opening of the wanting hole. Without more thought, instinct took over and he was thrusting into the wet tight heat of the Omega.

The sounds of grunts and moans filled the small space of the tent, the outside world forgotten. All that mattered was an Alpha and the perfect Omega milking him, pushing down and riding the hard cock. A knot started to form and the Omega tried to move away from the discomfort but it was too late. The Alpha was lost to instinct and pushed through any resistance physically and mentally.

~0~

Mycroft rolled his eyes, receiving the message claiming delay. He wouldn’t let Sherlock’s normal antics get in the way of returning home. If Eira was found then they would all return.  What was that damn Sherlock getting up to now?

“Bring me my horse.” Mycroft snapped to his man. The beta nodded and rushed to do as his master bid. “I will not let that little shit delay us another day." Mycroft signaled for his entourage to stay, only taking three of his most trusted Alpha guards.

He arrived just as the sun began to set. His sharp eyes found Eira sitting with a collar around her neck. She held a crying child in her arms, trying to cover herself as she offered her breast.

The second eldest Alpha went straight to her kneeling down he offered his own cloak to cover her modesty. Her face was bruised and she looked pale but her cheeks were red. Mycroft felt her head. She was feverish.

“Where the hell is my brother.” He growled, sniffing the air and his stomach turned. He counted two Omega guards. Neither looked like the Watson prince. He turned to his brother’s tent and found several of his brother’s men slapping each other's backs and laughing. Sherlock himself was nowhere to be found but the scent of an Omega in heat was very strong.

“It’s too late.” Eira sniffed. “The deed is done. He’s taken his claim. Poor John.”

“John?” Mycroft placed a hand over his mouth. His brother wasn't interested in omegas! This wasn't happening despite the heavy scent of sex and Omega pheromones.

“Oh, god, Sherlock. What have you done?” Mycroft moved towards the tent’s opening only to be blocked by his brother’s men.

“Sorry, sir. It's too dangerous to let you go in. Let the boy finish. You know how Alphas can be when marking territory and breeding.”

“Breeding?” Mycroft wrinkled his nose taking a step back. He looked back at Eira and the two Omegas tethered to a tree. Neither one looked at him.

 **  
** “Oh, Sherlock. What have you done?”


	8. BACKSTABBERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly the homecoming Mycroft expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little filler, the next chapter will be a breakdown of John's and Sherlock's encounter, as well as more Sherlock and John. This wasn't the last we've seen of Moriarty either.

John startled awake, the sound of arguing nearby. He thought, perhaps, it was Mike and Bill again. He blinked. The world was moving. Had he fallen asleep in a carriage? When did he sit in a carriage? Blinking again, he realized there were no windows. The young Omega tried to sit up but he could not. There was no room for it.

He was in a box. His hands reached out and he could feel the sides. He had enough room to bring his knees up to his chin. WIncing from the pain that spasmed through his whole body, he felt as if a team of horses had stepped over him.

It was dark. He tried to ease his breathing, tried not to wonder why he was naked. Focusing on the past three days, nothing came to him. The fear was too much. The dark, it was suffocating. He was often punished like this by father being sealed away in dark closet.

“Let me out!” He panted, his fists hitting the walls of his prison.

Why was he locked in here? Was it his father? Had his father caught him? John tried to breathe but he felt as if his lungs could not expand. The panic was too much. He was suffocating. He was dying in here. The walls were getting even smaller and his body refused to move. Finally, fresh air and his arms clung to the familiar but strange scent.  Automatically accepting the security of the strong arms pulling him in.

~0~

Sherlock growled at his brother. They had traveled the course of several days to make it back home. Mycroft had him place the Omega in a small wooden box, little more comfortable than a coffin. The Omega’s heat had been short but his delicious scent lingered. It wouldn’t do well to be delayed any further from challenges for the unconscious Omega.

The other two captured Omegas that were no doubt the Prince’s guards were abnormally silent, a look of defeat in their bowed heads.

Eira’s fever was worsening but she refused anyone to touch her child. Mycroft just wished to return home and have it all sorted.  She refused to speak to anyone and flinched away from touch.

Sherlock dismounted and called a halt to their approach. They were just entering the castle gates. Mycroft could hear the Omega’s frantic cries but he was safe. The Omega would need to endure a few more minutes longer.

Sherlock, however, didn’t think so. He was already tearing open the lid of the box that sat on the wagon. The foul reek of distress announced the seal had been broken and Sherlock was pulling his dark cloak from him, draping it over the gasping naked blond.

It was a shock to everyone present including Eira, watching Sherlock the usually proud, unconcerned and selfish prince to be holding the trembling blond to him, rubbing a hand through blond hair, scenting and humming. Trying to settle the distraught Omega down.

Mycroft knew this wasn't the best situation. It was already too late when he arrived to find Sherlock mounting the Omega and biting the prize that was to be Moran’s. Father would be very unhappy but any thought of Sherlock giving the boy back to Moran was out the window just by watching how the dark haired Prince held the frightened young Omega.

Not to mention the very possessive bitemarks, scarlet against the the well toned tan of the Omegas shoulders. Mycroft was no fool, he had seen the bonding mark that the cloak was now covering. No one could approach the Omega without Sherlock snarling.

“I suggest you take him to your quarters and get him cleaned up.” Sherlock said nothing else, but lifted the small bundle protectively into his arms, mounting his horse easily the two hurried off.

“Eira!” Sherrinford was galloping towards them. “Eira!” The eldest prince’s voice dripped with anger and possession. Those around the princess stepped away. She looked for somewhere to hide, backing up and clutching her sleeping child hard against her heaving breast.

Sherrinford was there, his anger and betrayal very apparent in the release of his pheromones. The captured Omega’s bent a knee in response. Eira only cowered searching for a way out. She wanted to remount her horse but Sherrinford was dismounting and stood over her in no time.

“You’re safe.” He panted but she flinched from his hands and the baby began to cry. His focus narrowed and Mycroft signaled his men to step away. It was dangerous to be near an Alpha and his mate or pup.

“Put the others in a holding cell. We will soon have this sorted.” Mycroft snapped his fingers, signaling towards the captured soldiers that belonged to Moran and the subdued Omegas.

Gregory had remained silent this whole time but he quickly barked orders when no one moved. “You heard the prince. NOW! Get moving! I want all prisoners secured and our Omega friends here shown courtesy. “

Mycroft nodded gratefully at his-rather at the injured captain of the guard.

~0~

“This was not our plan!” Moran’s father was pacing. He had sent news to his son. His idiot son was out tracking the wrong trail. Damn these Holmes! They were not going to keep everything and give him nothing. His son was to take over the Bella’s lands. Now the Holmes would own even more.

“Stop your bickering! You sound like an Omega bitch.” The King snarled at his cousin.

“This will not be tolerated, cousin! I will take my leave and my men! As well as my nephew! Gods have mercy on your soul. I wash my hands of this!”

The king waved his grumbling cousin off and turned back to his son.

“Mycroft bring me your brothers!”

“Father, Eira is ill and-”

“She is a traitor and will be shown no quarter! I will have the pup brought before me! If it is not of our bloodscent then it will be dispatched. As for that little-”

‘Father! She was afraid, terrified. We don’t know the whole story. Not as of yet. We can not just sentence her to death. The pup I’ve held personally. It has my brother’s eyes. And is of our kinscent.”

  
“I need my own eyes to prove such-” As if just realizing something, the king turned his scared face on his middle son. “What then is the gender.”

“The pup is a male. He is healthy, although Eira isn’t doing so well. I have a medic looking her over. Let her rest for a few more hours. She and Sherrinford need time to-”

“Don’t talk to me as if I am one of your little Alpha whores.” Mycroft clamped his mouth shut, taking a step back.  “Oh, yes I know about you. Disgusting. I turned the other way because what you do in your own private time is your business. However, I needed you to bond with a willing Omega.”

“A little too willing” Mycroft growled.

“I say it again.”

Mycroft took a deep breath straightening his spine. “It doesn't matter father!  That pup is of our royal bloodline. He is a child of our kingdom and he is the first born of my eldest brother. He will-”

“How dare you!” The king snapped his fingers. “I shall take care of this.” He motioned for his men to open the door and Mycroft stepped aside. Eira was being dragged into the throne room, by the collar around her neck. She was still in her tattered clothes and her face had gained more bruises.

Sherrinford could be heard down the corridor, snarling. “Just as I thought. He is soft. How disappointing. No fear. He is being contained. Gather the household staff in the foyer.”  The king kneeled and took the sobbing blond by the collar and drug her towards the door.

“Father!” Mycroft snapped but he found himself being restrained. He pulled against his father’s personal guards. “Stand down!” Mycroft snapped. “Let me go! Unhand me this instant! Father don’t do this!”

Mycroft was half dragged half pushed into the corridor. He glanced around in hopes of finding Sherrinford but there was no sign of him. Just his voice and a loud thud. Mycroft guessed the Alpha was locked in one of the meeting halls.

Mycroft took a deep breath, focusing on those around him. He noted right away how many of his father’s men were in the area. His own were most likely recuperating from their travels. He was outnumbered. These men were loyal to no one but father.

“Where is the pup?” Mycroft snapped. “Where is my nephew?”

Eira shivered and curled into a ball on the floor she was thrown against. Mycroft thought this was a nightmare. Already, he had been home two hours. Two hours and father had orchestrated this madness. This was cruel even for him. The king held out a hand and someone handed him a horse whip. Another guard pulled Eira’s tattered clothes from her, exposing her bruised back.

“Father don’t do this!” Mycroft half begged half demanded.

“You are weak like your mother, like the Omega son that came before you. You know what I did? I clamped my hand over the wailing little creature and it took less than a heartbeat for it to stop it’s struggles. I will not have weakness sully our bloodlines. I will do everything necessary. That is what makes a good king. Your brother's whelp will not continue to breath, as i will do the same to him. And this little bitch will learn her place. Under the boots of greater men, she must heel at an Alpha’s feet. I will show mercy by allowing her to live and continue to breed. She will eventually give your undeserving brother an Alpha. So I shall show you my mercy.”

The house staff stood still, watching in horror. No one dared move. “ First Sherrinford’s, then I shall have to show your brother Sherlock how to tame his new plaything. He surprised me with his show of bravado. I thought him weak like you but perhaps he is the only one here with my-”

“Please don’t continue with that. It will make it harder for me to not kill you.” Sherlock’s deep voice was loud and yet tinged with boredom and offense. Mycroft looked to see the youngest Prince standing between two of the kitchen staff servants. He was unarmed but there was a knowing smile placed so smugly on his face.

“Sherlock-”

He kneeled down and pulled a shivering whimpering Eira up into his arms, had he a moment to think over the situation he would have found such an act something outside his own comfort zone. However Sherlock was responding to the pheromones his father was pumping out as well as Eira's own distressed ones. The reaction to protect was stronger than the one to fight. 

“Father, you are the weak one. You walk around with your heavy fists but you are nothing without your precious guards to back you. My brother Sherrinford Holmes is the king. He has a pup and by our laws it is his turn to take the throne. Take him away. Show him no courtesy, show him no comfort. Place him in a cold dark cell until King Sherrinford decides his fate.”

“It is not an heir! No Omega will rule these lands!  Not while I still breath!”

“Be thankful that you still breath!” Sherrinford growled, his whole body vibrating with rage.

Sherlock gently handed the small package to his older brother in hopes of anchoring his eldest brother. Emotion and sentiment would delay what needed to be done. Already father's sharp eyes observed several guardsmen taking a step forward holding their swords to the back of his men.

Mycroft was released then his grey eyes finding those of his the Captain of the guard, even in an injured state the gray haired Alpha was very commanding.

“You heard him boys! Get these traitors to the cells. It’s gonna be a busy night!”

“My child?” Sherrinford demanded.

“My nephew is safe in my quarters with John.”

“John?” Sherrinford frowned over Eira's bowed head.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, and murmured “my mate.”

“Mate?” Sherrinford didn't have time to continue his line of questioning as the young princess went limp.

“We can discuss it later. She needs to be seen. I fear she will not make it long.” Mycroft left the clean up to his captain and Anthea.

“How did you get out?” Mycroft hurried behind Sherrinford.

“Anthea slipped out and hurried to report to me what was transpiring. John was resting.” Sherlock replied quickly, not wishing to tell his brother that the small Omega had barricaded himself in the smaller room connected to Sherlock's and that was after nearly stabbing him in the shoulder. So ungrateful! To think Sherlock had called a hot bath in and a nice change of clothes for the Omega. However the Omega had ordered him out, demanded he be allowed to bathe alone, then the ungracious over dramatic peon had accused Sherlock of kidnapping and forcing himself on an unwilling Omega. How dare the man, it was Sherlock that was wronged! He was the injured party! Saddled to such a man. The uneducated fool wouldn't even allow Sherlock to remove the the collar from his bruised neck. He was an unbelievably stubborn Omega that would have nothing to do with Sherlock. As if this was his fault! Again he wasnt one to want an Omega but now he was stuck with one and it was all John’s fault.

The Omega had only become somewhat reasonable when Mrs. Hudson had frantically brought the youngest Holmes the wailing pup.

“Sherlock, my prince. Your father’s men are coming for the wee thing and they have orders to kill him. Please you can’t let this-” Sherlock wasn't able to reply. Instead, the blond Omega  opened the locked connective doors and brandished the same offensive letter opener that he had nearly stabbed Sherlock with.

“No one will harm this pup. “ Sherlock had handed his nephew to John and called discreetly for Lestrade. It had been an odd reaction, the Alpha couldn't explain it but he instinctively trusted John would not harm the small pup. Before he could dwell more on this Anthea had then arrived with news of Mycroft’s being restrained.

The youngest Holmes pushed all this away trying to focus on the matter at hand. Perhaps it would be useful having the omega John, share quarters with Eira until she was well. This would give Sherlock more time to think clearly without the blasted Omega distracting him. clouding his vision or trying to stab him.

Sherlock sighed. “I will have the pup brought to you brother. He will need to be near his mother. Perhaps the Omegas we’ve invited into our home may have some kind of herb or treatment?”

“Hurry! Bring them to me.” Sherrinford demanded. “And Sherlock, we will talk about this mate thing. Until then, thank you brothers. Thank you for bringing back my heart. And for saving her when I -”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and snorted, receiving a hard slap to the back of his head from a teary eyed Mrs. Hudson. The old nursemaid shook her head.

Anthea went to the dungeons. She found Moran’s men as well as the Omegas gone. The king’s cousin and his ward Moriarty were also long gone.

John was the next best thing. He carried the child in and when he saw the state of the princess, now Queen, he started demanding ingredients.   
  


Sherlock stood back, now admiring the way the small bruised Omega took charge of the situation.

**_~0~_ **

Lord Moran swung open the cell containing the two Omegas from the Bella lands. “There run. And remember who freed you. Tell the Bella Queen she has an ally in Moran.“

Mike and Bill watched the man warily but accepted the bag of supplies and the direction to where they could find two horses ready. “Your friend is safe but for how long I do not know. I would hurry back with a demand for his release.”

The cousin of the King sneered. "Poor thing won't last too long. You’ve heard the stories of cruelty.”

Bill and Mike hesitated but it was the smart thing to come back with more men. There was no hiding the situation from the Queen. She will find their lives forfeit but at least John would find some salvation.


	9. prospective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John doesn't take to the situation to well.

John clung to the arms that had pulled him from the coffin. The enclosed space had been so small that he had thought he would die. Or worse had been buried alive. That scent was on him and it was humiliating how he wanted to crawl inside it. Instead, he settled for the warmth of cloth wrapping him in the safety and security that the scent offered.

The voice speaking was words he faintly recognized and it was against his will how he whimpered and offered his sore neck in response.

“Poor thing. I have called you a bath. You reek but we’ll take care of that. Just let me-”

John’s eyes opened now, wider. What was he doing? What was this? Where the hell was he? A shaky hand went to his neck. The Alpha with dark hair and gray sharp eyes was looking him over as one would a meal. The cloth that carried the man’s scent. It was on him. He laid a hand to his neck he found...a collar? He had been collared? More so, he had been bit! He could feel the stretch of tender skin, raw against the cruel leather, locked at the nap of his abused neck..

He could barely stand on his left ankle but he steadied himself, allowing the deceitful cloak to fall from his naked body. Two Beta servants were carrying a bath in and filling it as the Alpha snarled commands at them.

The bruises on John’s skin were very much apparent. Their indication was sickeningly obvious. Eyes wide, he glared at the Alpha approaching him. The room empty and absent of this Alpha’s stench. John guessed by this fact that perhaps the room was connected to the stranger’s. This stranger he was now tethered to. He was mated to this man. Oh. God. The Omega felt his stomach turn and sheer panic started to set in.

So preoccupied with this idea of being owned and confused by his own body's response to the Alpha, his Alpha, John was unaware of the dark haired stranger’s hands until they started to touch his neck. Pulling him close, a grunt and growl from him demanding submission immediately.

This snapped the soldier to attention and he pushed at the solid chest facing him in a rather expensive blue tunic.

“No!” John hissed.

“Omega. Er. John. You are confused. I have heard it is usual after such an experience. Now, come. “ The Alpha gestured to John like a dog. He dared command a Prince! A grandson of the Bella Queen. A soldier, a healer in his grandmother’s court. An expert archer, and swordsman. This Alpha dared! And at the same time John wanted to follow that direct order. His whole body vibrated in a battle of wills and it was then the smaller blond realized that this Alpha was flooding the room with his pheromones.

“Bastard! You! HOW DARE YOU!” John backed away, holding a shaking hand to his nose, careful to not lean on his sore ankle.

“Don’t be ridiculous, John. My bloodline is secure in the fact that my parents were wed at the time of my conception and birth. I am a prince and the third son of my father, the King-” Confused, the Alpha Sherlock took a step towards the naked and very filthy blond. “You will bathe with me.. And after, you can dress me, then yourself in the clothes I’ve provided. I will remove your collar and then you will allow me to properly scent you. I detest all acts of sentiment however, the awful panicked reek you are sending out is forcing me to act on my more primal needs. Now. Come. Here. The bath is ready. “

“Don’t come near me!” John growled, his hands balled in a fist. “What have you done!”

“What. Have. I DONE!?” Sherlock took a step back in confused anger. “Are you mad?  Or somehow impaired? I should call a medic? “

The Omega was panting uncontrollably. Sherlock thought he was going to faint so he started forward. “Now. Come here. I detest cold baths. We will discuss your role as my Omega. You’ve put me in a difficult situation. However, I will work the politics out myself. Don’t be bothered with any of it. You will have everything you need-” The Alpha had backed the limping Omega into the corner and reached for the young blond by the collar. It was just easier this way. Omegas were, after all, very jumpy by nature. They needed training and direction. This tedious task he was forced to  take on. He could leave it to someone more trained in these things, but the idea of someone else touching the blond sent a cold anger through his veins. This reaction annoyed him more than calmed him.

However, the insane Omega, was producing a letter opener. Where he had found such a thing was beyond the Alpha. Perhaps off of the rather old vanity the Omega had come up against. Sherlock had superior observational skills so dodging the very pointed stab to his shoulder was effortless. Nonetheless, he wasn’t happy with the closeness of the strike and the fact the Omega was still coming at him. The blond, even in his injured state was forcing him back?

“Get out!”

“But, what about the bath?”

“I’ll bathe alone! OUT!”

“How dare you!” Sherlock growled. “First you put me in an uncomfortable situation. You-you assaulted me with your scent. “

“I assaulted you! I tried to get away, twice. My ankle was injured in the process, and if you think this collar will stay-”

Sherlock frowned, it was true John was favoring one leg over the other, were there other injuries the young Alpha couldn't see or deduce. Why did that make him feel sick?

“Your ankle?”

“Yes! My ankel you bastard! You.You forced your bond on me. I won't have it! I don’t want it! I don’t want you!” John clutched the only weapon he could find in the whole blasted overly decorated room. “Give me the key to the collar!”

The Alpha looked at John confused, as if he grew another head. “THE KEY! NOW!” John waved the small letter opener at the Alpha. The dark haired man raised an eyebrow in irritation?

“This is ridiculous, Omega. Come here and give me that before you go and hurt yourself again. Clearly these injuries you accuse me of were of your own doing.”

That was enough for the blond. He hissed and charged the Alpha, the very startled Alpha. Sherlock barely had time to step out of the way before he was being pushed out by an Omega  making mad stabs at his person. Only to find himself locked out of the connecting room. A very pointed click of the heavy door’s lock.

~0~

**  
**  


Shakily John eyed the door, the Alpha was swearing but made no move to break the heavy oak doors down. John quickly washed. He needed to get out of here. He pulled on the leather collar but it was locked in place. This barbaric practice was an ancient one that signified the Omega as property and only the Alpha held the key. Such things were outlawed in his grandmother’s kingdom. He needed to stay far away from the Alpha. The bond was taking hold. He could feel the vibrations of anger, confusion and tension. Part of John wanted to unlock the door and calm the man behind it. The other half needed to find a way out. Perhaps grandmother knew how to break bonds. He had never heard of such a thing but surely there was a way. He couldn't be locked to this cruel stranger forever.

Fear was settling in as he hurriedly dressed keeping an eye on the door. Apparently, the strange Alpha had found his senses and was now pounding on the door  with a heavy fist.

John understood the more panicked he was, the more the Alpha on the other side of the door became aggressive. However, he was still in a state of shock. He had woken up in a coffin for goddess' sake!

“Let me in!”

“Piss off! You kidnapped me! You raped me! I’ll see you dead!”

~0~

“I? You? Obviously, you need to rest and collect your thoughts. I will break down this door! It is I who should be angry. I am the injured party here! You put me in such a situation. Now! Now! Now, the social edict of my station dictates that I do the honorable thing and -”

“If you come in here I will cut you! I should cut your knott off and wear it around my neck to warn any other would-be suitors!”

“What would-be suitors? You are MINE! Like it or not!” Sherlock growled. His actions could only be blamed now on the Omega. Kicking open a door wasn’t his usual game plan. It was all so primitive. Though his mind screamed this, his body overpowered such logic and continued to act as if on it’s own.

How could John think he-No. The Omega was wrong. Sherlock was the injured party! He didn’t even like Omegas. “I detest Omegas. Now I’m saddled to one! If you think I’ll -”

**  
**  


_**~0~** _

**  
**  


John searched the room for things to barricade the door. He quickly pushed a small bureau and then a heavy antique end table. The decorative chairs with clawed feet and winged backs were not as easy to maneuver with a swollen ankle as John had hoped.

“Are you actually blocking the door?” The brutish Alpha growled in response to John’s ignoring him. The kicking and what sounded like the man thrusting his shoulder hard against the heavy door continued until suddenly it stopped. John thought perhaps the idiot had knocked himself out.

This happy hope/idea was quickly disproved when he heard a woman’s frantic voice and then something else. The sound of pup. A cry that made his chest hurt and his stomach tremble.

He made out the words of this newcomer and couldn’t believe the horror of it. Without a thought, he was pushing the heavy pieces of furniture away and unlocking the door. A primal need to get to the baby, to soothe and protect.

He held out the small weapon like a sword, ready to battle anyone, inching forward and forgetting the pain of his injuries. The Alpha, without a thought, handed him the fussing pup wrapped delicately in a royal blue blanket, his whines were growing weak and it broke John’s heart.

“No one will hurt this pup!” John pulled the child to him, feeling the pup search for comfort, turning into him and sniffing. But John didn’t share a kin scent with the pup's mother, and this seemed to frustrate the already fussy child.

“John. Go back in that room. Barricade the door. Let none in! Do you understand?” The Omega would usually growl and hiss in response to a command from such any Alpha. His body overriding this knee jerk reaction. The pup nuzzled him searching for a food source, once more reminding John of the situation at hand. The injured Omega sneered at the Alpha.

“This is not over, Alpha.” John backed up towards the room, eyeing the older woman suspiciously. However, this servant a Beta. Perhaps she was grinning at John.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity, strategizing how he would escape the room, cursing himself for not memorizing his surroundings. He knew enough to realize he was far from home and if he didn’t return soon, it would mean war. Looking into the blinking eyes of the distraught but eerily silent pup, he knew that war was bad for everyone. He brushed a steady hand through the small head of dark hair, calloused by years of swords practice and yet soft still from the medicines he mixed by hand.

The pup blinked, sniffling, it's small cheeks soft and wet from tears. The dark head of hair reminded John of the Alpha he had locked out of the room. If they were to have children was this how they would look? Their pups with eyes sharp and curious and locks of dark curls.

“Do you remember me little one?” The pup sniffed and yawned, his chin starting to quiver once more. “I know the feeling.” John bounced the baby awkwardly recalling one of the palace maids doing a similar thing with her small child. “Oh, little one. What a cruel world we’ve entered into but no fears. I will let none hurt you.” He thought of the child’s mother. How scared she had been. He now understood a little of her fear. Being so far from home and in hostile territory. This was not home. This could never be home. This was a prison and he needed to figure out how to break free.

He recalled the many beatings and harsh words his mother had suffered at the hands of her Alpha. John never understood what had kept her there with such a man, and when she passed he had felt sick with heartache. His father had had her buried and never spoke of her. Her scent had been cleaned from their home, so much colder in her absence. John would never wish that fate on any pup. Perhaps he could break Eira out and they could all flee to better lands to freedom. How did she manage to get so far from her Alpha? John would ask her once whatever was going on allowed him the chance. He had seen what a broken bond could do to an Omega. It always resulted in death. As unfair as it sounded the Alpha could always find another mate but an Omega mated for life.

John felt ill at this thought. The unfairness of it. The pup responded with a whine, feeling John’s unease.

**  
**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapter. RL is busy busy. I've been in and out of the hospital. And I've just started training in a new position at work, very exciting. Baby Leach is now stubbornly independent. Apparently clothes are her mortal enemy, and her favorite word is NO. Oh joy. Anyhow thanks for sticking it out! More chapters on the way! I'm updating Gilded Cages then DISTRUST. xx00xx u all!


	10. forward and back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John shows just how weak he is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the reviews another chapter is going to be posted as soon as my beta reads it and edits. thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! I just ended one story. So now I can focus on this one and all the other stories. I hope everyone's had a wonderful weekend!

John glared at his ankle. The beta unwrapping it was trying his best to be quick and careful but he was a clumsy novice and his manhandling caused John to cringe in pain while the irritating Alpha Sherlock was pacing talking out loud. John had grown accustomed to this mannerism of the Prince. He was once more complaining about his brother, the one called Mycroft. The beta, his name was Tim, John had asked. He was only twenty, young by Alpha standards. John was only a year older. The young man was careful to keep any contact to John’s skin at a minimum, that was a task in itself but the boy managed. John could see countless bruises on the young boy. Having been raised by his abusive father, John knew what he was looking at. 

 

The young Omega suddenly wanted to go home more than ever and his shoulder’s slumped slightly. This place was so far from what he knew and loved; even the palace itself was cold and uninviting. The Princes and the King were far from the emotional sort. Even though John had witnessed the distress of the new king, he wondered how much of that was biology. Did he truly care for his Queen. 

 

The blond Omega watched the dark haired prince wearily. The one called Mycroft was an Alpha with auburn hair tied back at the nape of his neck neatly. He had a cooler shade of grayish blue eyes than Prince Sherlock, but they were just as sharp. John shivered whenever either set of eyes were on him. The intensity in which these Alphas looked at anyone was distressing, as if they could see clear through to your soul unlocking any secrets you wished to keep hidden.

 

It was this brother, Mycroft, that had them in their current situation. With the new King, Sherrinford nesting with his own Omega and newborn pup, the second born was in charge until his brother could be parted from the fragile splintered bond with his mate. John felt bad for the sickly princess, now Queen. She had been through enough and now she was locked in a small room with her very territorial mate. 

 

John knew that the Alpha wouldn’t hurt his heir but with the knowledge that the former King had eliminated any Omegas from his line by killing the pups just new to the world...was horrifying. Would the new King do the same? Now the acting King had forced Sherlock and John into this locked and guarded room so neither of them could leave to help their bond to grow stronger as well. The bastard had even been sure to take all sharp objects from the room. John hated the Holmes family, with every bloody long day.

 

The Alpha prince was going stir crazy and refused to look at John. The only ones allowed in and out were servants bearing food and now the beta novice healer because Alphas were restricted from the room. As an Omega, John couldn't be trusted to not seduce anyone else. Seduce. As if he had purposefully seduced the Alpha pacing the room with long lean strides. As if the curly locks and sharp grayish blue eyes were his thing. And that mouth! Cupid bow lips that spouted such random observations, blunt and to the point. Cheeky bastard. 

 

The Omega checked their bond. He hated how it was growing stronger like a corded wire that’s cables were being braided by the day adding more to the strength of it. Soon he would be forever linked to the handsome Alpha. At least he had that. His would-be mate was handsome, and clever and an ass. He pushed at the bond, hating it, knowing that the mental push only seemed to agitate the man now falling silent, his back to John but shoulders tense. The Alpha was angry and rebellious. John could feel the confusion as well, but what could he be so confused about? 

 

John sighed heavily once more. The young Beta was frowning, looking him over. John felt uncomfortable being the center of anyone's attention.

 

“Do-do you want any pain repressors?” John did have a headache from all the cringing and grinding of his teeth he had been doing. His damn swollen ankle, it was all Sherlock’s fault. He hoped the Alpha could feel his anger through the blasted unwanted bond. Another stream of growls and curses exploded from the dark haired prince and John knew the Alpha did indeed feel his anger. 

 

The Beta flinched. He was obviously nervous and Sherlock’s angry mutterings weren’t helping his nerves. John glared at the alpha and was suddenly distracted by the sway of the youngest Holmes Alpha’s back side. He hissed in pain as the boy placed a cold cloth of ice on the still swollen appendage. John’s whimpers brought his mate up short. He turned now his greyish blue eyes were narrowed at the poor young Beta now frozen in fear. 

 

Before either the Beta or Omega could blink the tall Alpha was across the room in two long strides and was pulling the poor boy away from John by his tunic’s white cotton front. The red haired Beta gasped in shock and pain. The Alpha had pushed him up against the far wall with a loud thump, the poor boy’s feet were dangling off the ground.

 

John was quickly on his feet which was a mistake. He put pressure to his injured appendage, causing him to fall on his knees, shaking hands going to his ankle. “Dammit.” He gasped. The Prince tossed the Beta from him, “GET OUT!”

 

He was quick and careful to take the smaller blond into his arms and place him gently onto the fainting couch he had been seated on earlier.

 

The room was spinning and the Omga saw pinpricks of starbursts. He held his breath to control the waves of pain. The Alpha was sniffing at him, his warm calloused hands going to the carefully wrapped ankle. John caught his breath when those hands,p slowly slid over his naked leg. He had been forced to wear his black knee britches without hosen due to his ankle needing constant care. He was suspicious that it was just another reason for that control freak Mycroft to keep him from wearing boots or warm undergarments. He had warm gray wool stockings to wear over his small feet but it only made his injured ankle and foot itch. So here he was, his leg being taken into hand as if the Alpha were afraid at any moment John would shatter. 

 

A shiver ran up his spine. The bastard was running his free hand over the underside of John’s bruised calf, cradling his ankle in his other hand. The Omega could smell the sweet scent of warm coffee and...was that mint?

 

He held his breath, not wishing to think about scent or the indecency of the Alpha that was now placing his foot across a very warm lap. John felt the blood warm just below his belly. This prince in all black, wearing black leather and was it wool doublet? No matter. The doublet suited him well, accentuating his lean frame and drawing attention to his perfectly porcelain complexion. The mad curls were in need of taming. John’s fingers itched to tangle themselves in the nest of dark locks. 

 

Gray/blue eyes were focused on him, his mouth and John licked his lips nervously causing the Alpha the let out a growl before leaning over and crowding the smaller man against the armrest of the red couch. 

 

It was John who gave in first. He turned his head in an overwhelming urge to surrender. The scent of this Alpha was too much, and those hands were still massaging his calf. The smooth fingertips working the bruised flesh gently and suggestively. 

 

“Has anyone ever told you, you smell of vanilla and soil, as if you were walking in the gardens.”

 

“Get away from me.” John whispered hardly able to speak. The Alpha smiled a wolfish grin.

 

“Your scent is so inviting. I hate it but I loath to be far from it. This is your fault that I am here, acting like a mindless animal. And we both know when you smell like this you don’t mean for me to go away.“

 

John bit his lip gasping once those hands released his ankle and foot allowing his shorter legs to comfortably lay across the tall man’s lap. 

 

John’s cheeks blushed bright red. “You, John Watson, know exactly what you’re doing. One such as yourself can’t be as innocent as you pretend. You’ve had many Alphas, teased enough to know what you’re doing. I am not fooled by you. Everyone knows that the Omegas from your lands are promiscuous. You share your heats with any knot you could find or a warm vegetable if one were not around.“

 

The spell that this handsome Alpha had been weaving was broken by such cruel words. John felt the bubble that was holding the two hostage had burst. The sweet smell of Alpha that made his mouth water and heart pound in his chest was gone. 

 

John growled and, with his good leg, he brought his knee up between him and the Alpha that had smugly squeezed his chin between his thumb and pointer finger. Bastard was leaning in expecting to kiss John, without permission! A vegetable! How dare this bastard!

 

With all his strength and forgetting his injured ankle, John pushed hard against the bony chest catching the Alpha prince off guard and, with a heavy thud, the taller man landed on the floor on his back.

 

John was quick to leap forward pushing his knee into the surprised man’s chest. He leaned forward, pinning the asshole down. “You dare!”

 

“What the hell-” Sherlock snapped, baring his teeth.

 

“You know nothing about me or mine! Keep your filthy opinions and narrow minded biased observations yourself! I will not have you assaulting my ears with such unfounded cliches! You uneducated piece of-”

 

John didn't get to finish. The Alpha pushed him off and rolled over on top of him ignoring his yelp of surprise and pain. His injured ankle hit the ground hard and John sucked in breath, nearly losing focus completely.

 

“Uneducated? Narrow minded?” Sherlock growled. 

 

“G’off!” John hissed, trying to push the larger man from him. The Alpha seemed to take pleasure in pushing his knee into John’s chest. 

 

“You should be lucky I allow you to stay here in a nice room instead of some closet the likes of you deserve, locked away in some tower. Only to be brought out when it’s time to fuck and breed you! You forget yourself!”

 

The Alpha punctuated his words by pulling on John’s collar. The Omega swung angrily connecting with the bastard’s jaw. Again, surprising his captor, rolling over he scrambled to get some distance. Crawling away and pulling himself up, he looked around for something to protect himself. 

 

~0~

 

Mycroft was told to come quickly. Sounds of crashing furniture and yelling was making the guards nervous. He had strict orders that no Alphas enter. It was important that the room only have John’s and Sherlock’s scent if the two were to grow their bond. He didn’t expect John to be so unwilling. He, of course, expected it from his brother but the Omega… Were’t they supposed to be docile and accepting? This one had a stubborn streak and he wasn't afraid to challenge any Alpha. He spoke to Mycroft by looking him in the eye and insulting his intelligence; not to mention the string of curses that questioned his legitimacy. This Omega was not any like those in their kingdom. He had heard stories of the Bella’s court Omegas and he had written them off as rumors and just hearsay, however, he was starting to see some truth.

 

He reached the door just in time to hear his brother’s strangled yelp. “Open the doors!” Mycroft hissed, hurrying inside. He was afraid his brother’s temper would have injured the Omega more. However, this wasn’t the case. He found the Omega holding his brother in a choke hold. “Give me the key! We’ll put a collar on you and see how much you appreciate it!” John Watson hissed at his captive.

 

“Unhand him!” Mycroft demanded.

 

“Fuck off Mycroft! I can take care of myself!” Sherlock gasped, his face turning an interesting red. 

 

“I can see that, dear brother. “ Mycroft glared at the blond Omega. His hair was was ruffled and this shirt’s collar was ripped. This kind of foreplay he expected from two Alphas but really, his brother should know better. 

 

“I want the key! Or I’ll snap his neck!”

 

“It’s not going to happen, John. Now, release my brother and we can talk civilly.”

 

“Piss off!” John squeezed harder.

 

Sherlock’s eyes started to roll back and he was on his knees. John glared angrily. “I’ll do it!”

 

Mycroft signaled his men to break it up. He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t need this. He still hadn’t recaptured the escaped prisoners including his father, and that Moriarty had managed to avoid being found. He had to have had help, but what was the end game for the Moriarty’s. He was still trying to guess their motives, and keep the kingdom from war. All while his eldest brother tried to strengthen his bond and keep his Queen alive. 

 

Mycroft feared that if his brother lost his heir and his queen there was no telling what the Alpha would do to himself. He had no idea how strongly his brother felt for Eira. The pup was slowly gaining strength but Eira refused to speak to anyone, especially Sherrinford.

 

Why did everything have to be so messy? Mycroft needed to get to the bottom of Eira’s disappearance. How could father called for her death? And the knowledge the man had killed Omega siblings! It turned Mycroft’s usually steel stomach.

 

Mycroft snapped back to the matters at hand. Sherlock was on his knees gasping for breath and John now had disarmed one of the damned Alpha guards and, from the way he stabbed at the armed one, the omega was familiar with a weapon.

 

“For god's sakes! Unarm him and-”

 

John made another stab connecting with the guards left shoulder. The other one tackled the occupied blond. John let out a startled cry which had Sherlock reacting or rather overreacting and he pulled the guard that had John on his back off the younger man. Snapping and growling, this was going nowhere. 

  
  


John was kicking at the injured guard who was trying to subdue without injuring the mad Omega. Mycroft called for more men and they finally managed to overpower the crazed couple.

 

~0~

 

Sherlock growled angrily, pulling on the ropes that had him tied to the only piece of furniture other than the bed that was unbroken. A chair. His hands were tied behind his back with an expert’s knot. He cursed the man. Obviously a fisherman’s son. He tugged again, only managing to cause the ropes to tighten. 

 

“I hate you! And when I get free I’ll be sure to cut your brother and watch him bleed slowly from the belly!” The Omega hissed from the bed. His arms were tied to the bed posts by the same fisherman’s son, his legs also tied, spread-eagled to the posts at the foot of the large canopied bed.

 

“The more you struggle the tighter they get.”

 

“Fuck off!”

 

“Really, Omega, dont you have anything else in your vocabulary? You, after all, called me the dimwit, yet your lack of adjectives and nouns gives you away. “

 

“Do you ever shut up!” John continued to pull, the knot around his swollen ankle dug in, and he bit his lip.

 

Sherlock sighed, observing the struggling Omega. He was in pain. That was easy enough to see. He could feel the blond’s pain through the blasted bond. He felt the rejection. It was causing him anxiety and anger. He could hardly think straight. Why was the Omega the one that was able to control his emotions? Shouldn’t it be the other way around. Omega’s were supposed to be the emotionally unstable and weak ones. He tested the bond, breathing deeply. John needed to calm down. He felt a little resistance but the Omega was preoccupied. His emotions were more focused on the pain and the ropes. 

 

Sherlock breathed in the scent of John once more. It wasn’t getting him anywhere trying to fight the sweet scent of vanilla and oranges. John’s very scent had the underlining smell of metal and earth. It was an interesting combination. John was a healer and a soldier. The way he carried himself and handled a weapon was very impressive. 

 

There was pain and fear in John and that’s what made him fight. Even now he refused to give up on his bindings. 

 

Sherlock felt his ropes loosen. Mycroft, the fat idiot, thought he was clever. The knots were meant to tighten when pulled and tugged on. The more he relaxed the more the ropes slacked until they slid off of his wrists. 

 

He took a deep breath and found himself standing over John, the blue eyes of the Omega were dark and stormy. Though the exhausted young Omega was probably using every curse word in the english language, he said nothing, only a heated glare. 

 

“We are stuck, as it seems, for an unmarked amount of time. Let us not fight. “

 

“I won't submit to you. Ever!” John growled through pursed lips.

 

Sherlock’s focus was on the pink stressed flesh, his own tongue licking his lips in anticipation. 

 

“John, it’s unwise to challenge me.”

  
  
  
  



	11. experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock experiments, and John tries to keep him alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for following! hang in there! Here's the next chapter. Happy 2016! Thanks to my lovely Tishbing who has been busy fighting the good fight and wining without a lawyer against the ridiculous notion that her disabled child should not be allowed to attend school. Well she showed those bastards! The school district had a lawyer with fancy words but nothing beats a clever mind and quick mind. Yeaaaaay Tish! I'm sooo proud of you! And As I typed this We could be heros was playing...made me smile. Rip Bowie...from the girl with the mousy hair.

Sherlock leaned over the helpless Omega. “Don’t touch me!” John hissed, pulling harder on his ropes. This action, of course, causing the Omega’s bindings to tighten. He was frantic. Sherlock kept his movements slow, hoping to keep the idiot Omega from hurting himself further. It was cruel of Mycroft to allow his men to tether John’s swollen ankle to the bed. Barbarians!

 

His slow actions had the opposite effect and, instead, the Alpha tried to close off the bond. John’s fear was causing his own brain to fog over and he wanted to scent the smaller man, scent him and hold him tightly in his arms. 

 

He put his hands to the ties holding John’s legs first. The knots were well done but simple in their complexity. The Omega closed his eyes, his breathing heavy, panic flooded the room and Sherlock hissed in reaction. He leaned over the blond and quickly worked at letting John’s abused wrists free.

 

After that, the Alpha took several quick steps back, putting distance between them. “I’m not a barbarian. I don’t make it a habit to sleep with Omegas; let alone unwilling ones.” He grumbled. “I do not find the situation any less unacceptable, Watson. However, as i was sitting in my chair meditating.”

 

“You mean growling.” The omega corrected.

 

Sherlock ignored the glaring Omega’s interruption. “ I refuse to allow my brothers to dictate how I will live my life. I am an adult. I can see you wish to be free of me as well. Seeing as how most bond severances end in death, this must be carried with a particular touch. A scientific approach, if you will. I do not expect your tiny brain to comprehend the finer details so I’ll keep it simple for you. I do not want an Omega. You want to go home as I wish to return to my life. I detest the idea of sharing another heat. My preferences are of another nature; something a hormonal Omega could never comprehend. I refuse to fulfill my brother Mycroft’s sickeningly delusional plans of bringing more pups into this house. I want my freedom, in short, as do you. So, I propose a truce.”

 

John glared at the man suspiciously, rubbing his wrists. “Go on.”

 

“I will then find a way out of this using a series of experiments. Nothing dangerous, mind you. I do not wish to injure you or myself. I only want what is right. That’s our freedom.”

 

“Fine. What do you need for me.”

 

“Nothing. Just stay on your side of the room and do not interrupt me. And for the sake of the gods stay calm. You’re scent is...distracting.” 

 

The omega didn’t reply. He only glanced around the room and then pulled the top duvet from the bed, as well as one of the many pillows. He limped over to the far corner where Sherlock was now standing with his arms folded across his chest watching with a raised eyebrow.  The blond tossed the pillow and blanket near Sherlock. 

 

He then moved back to the bed. “There is only one bed so we can take turns sleeping in it. Seeing how you need to “think” I will sleep in the bed tonight. It’s important that I return home soon. I fear my Grandmother is not the forgiving type so I suggest you get to thinking.”

 

Sherlock could feel the man’s surrender. He was actually hopeful. This was a change. Sherlock smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait to see his cake eating brother’s face of shock. No one ordered Sherlock Holmes about!

 

~0~

 

John allowed the Beta to put ice on his ankle. It was worse off from being tied down. The younger man grimaced. “Are you sure you wouldn’t need anything for the pain.”

 

“No. I I hate the idea of herbal sedatives. I don’t need the dull senses.” 

 

The young man nodded. He glanced over at the Alpha that was holding a clove of garlic in his hands. He wasn’t happy that his brother refused him anything sharp to cut the clove in pieces. He was muttering near the window, the day was setting into night. “If you don’t think it too forward, My Lord, I’ve brought you several books to keep you distracted. Dinner will be served shortly.”

 

“Thank you.” John was surprised by the young man's generosity. “I’ve heard that those from the Bella lands are healers by birthright. I hope it’s not too forward but I’ve brought some medical books you might find interesting.” He then glanced over at the growling Alpha who was sitting in the chair gnawing at the cloves spitting out the large pieces into his hand. “I know it’s an odd predicament and strange circumstances that brought you here, but I suggest you not fight it. It can be bearable. Master Sherlock may seem odd but he isn’t a cruel man.”

 

John didn’t reply. He only accepted the books. “May I please request a pitcher of water and a large bowl. And a bit of mint.”

 

“Mint, sir?”

 

“Yes. That one’s going to be reeking of garlic and I’d rather have something to neutralize the horrid stink.” John gestured with a thumb over his shoulder.

 

“I’ll put your request in.” The young man stood up and left the room making sure to keep clear of the murmuring Alpha. “Remember to tell my brother I demand a desk, a quill and parchment.”

 

“Yes, Sire, I will not forget.”

 

“See that you don’t.” The Alpha waved the Beta off dismissively. 

 

“Thank you.” John added with an eye roll.

 

**~0~**

 

When dinner arrived the young Beta and the servants carried in the small table for the newly bonded couple was startled to find John holding a white handkerchief to a coughing and sputtering Prince Sherlock.

 

“Stop your blubbering and blow! Come on now. Lest you wish to have garlic lodged in your brain.”

 

“Hardly my brain-” The Alpha snapped in a muffled voice.

  
“I know that. It will sit in your sinus cavities where the body will find it a foreign invader and treat it accordingly, and you would then go from a slightly stuffy-nosed, self proclaimed genius with an infection that will lead to fever and possibly death. Although, my feelings for you are very well known, know your death will only bring mine about. So, do as I say and blow! You unruly child! Why you chose garlic is beyond me. Perhaps mint would have been a better choice and making that into a simple paste could have been a better solution. Hmm?”

 

The Alpha grumbled, taking the cloth from the Omega angrily, his words lost in the handkerchief.

 

“What was that? Perhaps a thank you?” John huffed, ignoring the startled servants and the prepared meal. Instead, choosing to sit back on the large bed, giving up on the Alpha who only glared daggers at him.

 

The desk and quill, along with other requested items and various shrubs and fruits as well. John ignored it for the most part, grumbling over the fact that Sherlock had taken his mint and was now murmuring over a white marble mortar and pestle.  John shook his head, trying to ignore the pounding in his head or perhaps it was the reek of garlic and mint. 

 

“You should eat.”  Sherlock threw over his shoulder.

 

“I’m not hungry. You’re the one who should eat. Look at you! No more than a bit of twig with fluffy black locks on top.  I’ve seen mops with more muscle.”

 

The Alpha turned back around. “Food isn’t important. It slows the thought process. Muscles are overrated. Besides, my mass is perfectly within my core index. I am of average height and weight for an Alpha.” This was said almost with childish pique.

 

John winced, quietly moving his throbbing ankle. He pushed a pillow under it and laid back closing his eyes. 

 

~0~

 

Once more, the servants entered into the room bringing more wood for the fireplace, fresh pitcher of water and a wood basin. Lord Mycroft forbid any porcelain or anything sharp making its way into the room. Mrs. Hudson had followed them in, counting the silverware and she put her hand out demanding the missing cutlery. Sherlock hissed, removing it from the inside of his shirt.

 

“Obstinate boy.”

 

“I need something to guard against attack. “

 

The woman didn’t reply, only leaving with the others. John glared at his Alpha. The same Alpha that was suddenly disrobing? 

 

“Uh, what are you doing.”

 

“I am running an experiment. Something your feeble little mind wouldn’t understand. My genius is far beyond anything you can comprehend. I am well practiced in many things. Unlike Omegas who study tapestry making and fashion-”

 

John refused to reply with any remark. He wouldn't be goaded into a fight. What he was concentrating on was what Sherlock was rubbing on his naked, perfectly sculpted chest and arms. 

 

“Beside, I don’t sleep in a dressing gown. Too constrictive. I need to think! So shut up. I’m working here.”

 

“Ugh, excuse me, Sire.” John said sarcastically. “Is that mango peel? And Moss!” 

 

“I said shut it I’m working-” 

 

The Omega grabbed the pitcher of water quickly limping over to the idiot Alpha that was still rubbing the mango colored paste over his chin.

 

The Alpha didn’t expect the cold splash of water dumped over his head. He sputtered and growled. “Are you insane! That will give you a rash.”

 

John pulled his own tunic over his head and started wiping frantically at his body. 

 

“What the hell are you doing? I demand you stop touching my person!” Sherlock growled. However, he made no move to push the Omega away. The now shirtless Omega. The now very shirtless, and was that worry? Why would this blond Omega worry for him?   _ Gods, if he’s getting attached. _

 

Then Sherlock felt it. An itch. A slow uncomfortable burn, his skin was on fire. “Wipe faster!” He growled. John hobbled over to the table glaring down at the ingredients until he found something he needed. 

 

The servants entered shortly after finding the Omega covering the grumbling Alpha with a mint smelling paste.

 

“Please bring the great and genius Prince another pitcher of water and I’ll need more mint and oil. The rash will pass and so will the swelling. Although, it is a wonderful change to a rather dull face, it will return to normal by morning. If the great master Alpha would stop scratching!”

 

“Mmmmno scatthing!” Sherlock growled, itching his arms seemingly subconsciously, his lip slightly swollen.

 

“Oh. Gods, your tongue is swollen. Should be interesting. At least it’s not spreading. Oh, sorry. Forgive me, master. I know my better when I meet him. I was only making a pathetic attempt at deducing. I, myself, am just a foolish Omega that only knows fashion and what was the other thing? I am of limited mental faculties. After all, it’s  _ so  _ hard for me to recall. We are so lucky I payed attention to my herbs lessons as a child of seven!” John continued to rub the sticky paste over the welted red blotches covering Sherlock’s perfect porcelain chest.

 

“You ah owerdr’ahmatack”

 

“Over dramatic? Never mind. Just get to work.” John felt his cheeks go red. He just realized he was touching the Alpha’s bare skin. Perhaps that's why the servants were standing in shock. And where did those muscles come from? The Alpha was lean but he did have muscle to his flat stomach and forearms. John had smeared the cooling paste over those nicely toned shoulders. “I don’t need this. I’m going to bed. I’m sure you can figure the rest out.” John averted his eyes and cleared his throat to diffuse the tension.

 

Sherlock watched the Omega hobble over to the bed. There were fading bruises to his back and neck. Even his forearms had purpling marks. Had Sherlock held him down? He tried to remember that night they spent, the heat. It was hard, it came up a blur. Still, Sherlock turned away, not wanting to spend time dwelling on the matter further. He would be free of John soon. Free of his scent and free of any obligation or guilt. Why  _ should _ he be guilty? It was the Omega’s fault! What the hell was he thinking running around smelling like that? Clearly in heat, begging. Had he begged? 

 

**_~0~_ **

 

It was dark and John was running. Running away from something. The sound of wolves. His own belly heavy and he felt so clumsy. He needed to get away. There was something behind him, the sounds of horses and the clash of steel against steel. A battle, clearly identifiable from the heavy smell of smoke, the yells of men dying.  Still, John had to get away. His legs refused to work for him, the foliage of the densely wooded forest snapping under his clumsy feet. 

 

He heard his name in the distance and the voice offered protection, but the pregnant Omega couldn’t decide if it was in front of him or behind.

 

“Dammit, John, wake up.” The Alpha in a white sheet shook the sleeping Omega just as the man sat up gasping for air. Sweat beaded across his brow. His eyes were searching the room frantically. His confusion was very apparent and his scent was that of fear. Sherlock had been deep in his mind palace when the whimpers, then the panicked scent pulled him from the deep book lined room of the particular room he had been sitting in.

 

“Don’t touch me.” John snapped, realizing he was clutching Sherlock’s forearms. The man’s fingers were pressing into John’s shoulders. The Alpha was very aware of how the Omega was trembling. Nightmares were things he had experienced as a child but now, as an adult, knowing there were no ghosts and that the dark was a cover rather than something to fear, nightmares were a thing of his past.

 

John was soaked in sweat and the Alpha was reluctant to release the blond, but did so only to retrieve some water. Mycroft had always presented him with a cool cup of water to help calm him. 

 

He was careful to wrap the sheet around him, knowing John’s delicate sensibilities he would have a panic attack if the Alpha just approached him naked. 

 

There was something wrong. John was shivering even after the water. Sherlock tried to taste the air but his nose still held the garlic stench and, though the paste was dry, the mint hung heavy on his person, which said a lot if John’s fear was reaching him past such a strong smell. 

 

John felt warm all over. It wasn't a heat. A fever perhaps? But from what? He used the dim candlelight to observe the Omega who drank greedily, a hand to his temples. 

 

The Omega tensed and cried out startled when Sherlock pulled the sweat soaked sheets from the smaller man. “John, you have a fever.”

 

“No, I don’t. Leave me alone. I’m trying to sleep.” Sherlock growled at the idiot. His body was most certainly warm. A hand captured the Omega’s leg, the swelling of his ankle was even more apparent with the wrappings. 

 

“John, you are in pain.” 

 

“Go away.”

 

“I will have them bring you something for the pain.”

 

John hissed. “No! I don’t need it. I just need to sleep.” 

 

“You’re doing worse. I think the ropes irritated your injury.”

 

The Omega didn’t reply but when Sherlock put his hand on the very swollen ankle to check the wrapping, he cursed. “Fool boy. He hardly wrapped it. Even with your struggles earlier. John this needs ice and you need something for pain to relax you.”

 

“Piss off. I won't be drugged. Not again.” The Alpha growled now at such an insult.

 

“I assure you I don’t need to drug my consorts. I like them willing and, quite frankly, John, you should know this about me. I do not like Omegas. I prefer Alphas and occasionally Betas. Even at the same time. Depending on-”

 

“Oh god, I don't need to know your sexual exploits.” Sherlock heard the chatter of the Omega’s teeth. 

 

He had to do something. He couldn’t think with all the sour in the air, even with the garlic he’d shoved up his nose.

 

He went to the door and pounded on it. A nervous servant quickly entered and he spoke just as fast. 

 

Sherlock put a pair of short pants on, not wanting to bother with anything else. He quickly picked up the Omega, ignoring the angry words. “Don’t be a fool, John. I’m not going to attack you. Like I said-”

 

“I get-it! G’off me!”

 

Two servant girls, both betas, pulled the sheets from the bed and put a fresh one. Another brought in a bowl of cool water and a sponge. “I need ice for his foot! And bring me the healer not that idiot novice of his. I don’t care what Mycroft says! Do it!” Sherlock growled savagely.

 

John pushed at the hands that pulled his sweat soaked clothes from him. A quick sponge ran over his heated flesh and a fresh night shirt was pulled over his aching head. 

 

The Alpha had entered carrying a bottle that Sherlock knew too well. “Landium. Very well just enough to take the edge off. He’s stressed and it gives me a headache.”

 

“I will only give the Omega pain relief if you swear to nest in the same bed. He is weak as all Omegas tend to be. Doesn’t know what’s good for him. He’ll need you to keep him calm. If not, then your brother says he can suffer.”

 

Sherlock growled, taking a step towards the Alpha healer. “Uh uh! Little brother. That’s the deal.” Mycroft had entered into the room. Sherlock glanced back at a shivering John, his back to them. The Alpha was looking at John as a farmer would live stock. There was something in his eyes and Sherlock tested the air but damn if his senses weren’t working. 

  
“Fine but I give it to him.” Sherlock hissed. “Get out.”

 

“No. The Healer will see to the boy’s damn ankle and give him the medicine. I can’t trust you with a drug such as this.”

 

Sherlock didn't have the time to protest he followed the doctor closely. Growling at what he thought were lingering touches on John’s skin.

 

Then the Omega fought the spoon with the pain relief. He turned his head and the Alpha sighed. He poured the medicine back into the glass bottle and instead forced it to the Omega’s lips forcing his head back and pouring the bottle’s contents in. 

 

Sherlock tackled the older man, only to have several others pull him off “Sherlock, he’s doing his job. Now, do as you promise. Comfort your omega. “

 

**_~0~_ **

 

The next morning John woke feeling foggy but rested. He sighed, rolling into the warmth at his back. He winced slightly, moving his injured foot. Eyes still closed, he pressed his face into a very bony chest. 

 

Freezing, he looked up slowly, following the trail of perfect porcelain skin up from the defined bones of shoulders to the adam's apple belonging to a baritoned Alpha. A clean shaven Alpha who had a smile on his perfect pink cupid’s bow lips.

 

“Finally. You’re awake. I was growing tired of this position, but you seemed to prefer it. And did you know you make funny little mewing sounds when you sleep? “

 

“Oh, god, I hate you.” John moaned, pulling away. 

  
“How do you think I felt being forced to embrace you just so you could have the care you need. John, you need to get out of here. I cannot think with you in such close proximity. The scent of omega gives me a headache and derails all rational thought. I‘ve come up with another plan. One that will get us out of this prison so we can move about freely. However, it’s going to take cooperation on your part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr sometimes i post short stories with saucy johnlock action. Find me at Marylousfanfictionspace. tumblr.com.


End file.
